


Bullet Rangers

by VoltageStone



Category: Victorious
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/F, Jori (Victorious)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: The tales of these two have been scrambled and lost in time, bleeding into others that get caught in the tangle. There are three facts that remain the same, however. Only three. It starts in 1856 in the Southwest in present day Arizona. A pistol famed for an unknown sheriff, and blades used by a convicted criminal; here is the story of the Bullet Rangers.





	1. Chapter 1

_She swung her legs as she sat quietly on the wooden fence line, eyes closed as she felt the rare, cool breeze sweeping past. Her hands rested on the wood on her sides, gripping the older fence as she felt the rough patches. "Victoria Dawn Vega! How many times do I have to tell you to not-sit-on-that-fence until it is_ fixed _?" a shout bellowed in the distance._

_Coffee brown eyes roll open, and a small groan left her lips as Victoria shoved herself off of the fence line. Brushing off her trousers, the girl strode to the small ranch house near, kicking a stone down the dirt road as she brushed her long, dirt brown hair from her face. As she plopped down on one of the wooden dining chairs, Victoria gave a crossed sigh, frowning slightly at the wall, wondering what to do._

_"Why do you wear pants?"_

_"Why wouldn't I? They're comfortable," the girl murmured impatiently, tired of her sister's antics. "And why do you care, it's not like you should anyway."_

_In the doorway stood a teen girl, hands on her hips which connected to legs which disappeared underneath a long skirt. "You only want to because you want to be like pops."_

_"Nothin' wrong with that, at least I actually want to help people instead of shut herself off at a ranch," Victoria spat, annoyed._

_"Now wait just a minute, why are you mad at me? I help a lot around here y'know."_

_"And ruined my favorite pair of kakis..." the younger sister muttered._

_"I apologized-"_

_"After pops told you to." The two glare at each other, rather half heartedly since this battle had played out for a couple of days. Though the urge to bicker was wearing thin; Sheriff Vega hadn't been home for a few nights, and it started to take its toll on all three of the other Vegas. Softly, Victoria put her hands down on her lap and fiddled with her fingers, her frown turning bitter._

_Crossing the room, the older sister sat down in front of Victoria and whispered, "You worrying about him?"_

_"Why wouldn't I? First the kid moves away and then Lilianna... He wasn't having it either," she answered hoarsely. Nodding slightly, the older brunette took her sister's hands and drew her into a hug, feeling as Victoria's breathing slowed. "Trina?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You think I'll be a good sheriff one day?"_

_"The best," she chuckled before going off to tend to the cows with her mom a ways away. Looking up at nothing, Victoria's gazed blankly out as she thumbed the buttons of her shirt, teasing one that had to be stitched twice already with her unconscious habit. However, her hazed stare switched over to the side, flickering alertly._

_Curious to the soft, gradually louder hoof steps, she pushed herself off the chair and jogged through the door and outside, hanging by the door frame. In the short distance Victoria recognized the deputy on his grey mare, no hint of the usual joking nature on his grin. If he actually had a grin that is; no his face was only somber and oddly emotionless._

_"Deputy?" the girl asked, stepping forward as the horse obediently halted._

_"Hello there Miss Vega," he tipped his beige hat to her, "Is you're mother around?"_

_"Naw, she's over by the cows... Why?"_

_"Well, best give the news to you then, I need to get back to my chase an' the ranch was here so I'd thought I'd drop on by," he muttered, brushing off his tan shirt._

_"What sort of news?" Victoria frowned slightly._

_"It's 'bout your father... The sheriff," he added with a sudden bitterness, "Got himself down a hole that no man can do nothin' with but bury him."_

_"What?" the youngest Vega asked, giving the quarter horse a small pat in between the wide nostrils._

_"Your father... Well, you know 'bout Lilianna?" he asked before continuing after looking at her slight nod, "Well, he found the man an' shot him dead... Bolted at the scene too. Obviously we can't catch th' fastest horse in the county so, here we are."_

_Victoria could only stand there, feeling as the chills run down her spine and her limbs do rigid. "And to think that I saw him as a leader, let alone friend," he spat bitterly. As he glared off in the distance, as if searching for Sherriff Vega, the young girl's eyes flickered over to the side by the barn, frowning at the moving shadows. "Well Miss Vega," he begins, taking Victoria's gaze, "I'll be off, we'll catch him soon..."_

_"Okay, bye Deputy Gary..." she mumbled as the grey mare turned at her hocks and galloped across the dirt road. Once he was out of her range, she swayed before bolting straight to the barn as quietly as she managed._

_Once around the cool corner, Victoria turned her head, eyebrows knitting together slightly at the lack of movement. "Pops? You 'round here?" she called quietly, hands shaking nervously._

_"Over here Dawn," a mellow voice spoke at the far end. The daughter couldn't help but grin as she saw her father, tired though he was, with his tan mare. She went to him, giving a squeeze as she muffled through his shirt, "I missed you."_

_"So did I sweetie," he smiled before pushing her away to kneel in front of her, gripping Victoria's shoulders. "How's the foal doing?"_

_"Cheers' fine, though I caught him kickin-" she stopped herself, her mind picturing Deputy Gary, "Dad?"_

_Sheriff Vega tensed slightly; the only time any of her daughters called him 'dad' was in a serious situation. "Yes Dawn?"_

_"You... You didn't shoot him, right?"_

_"I-I'm afraid I did... Victoria, listen to me. You're the reason why I'm here, while I love the others to death, they wouldn't understand." He sighed, his gaze suddenly finding a rock on the ground interesting._

_"Pops, what do you mean? Why can't you?"_

_"Well, for one they haven' learned the news yet and... Dawn, listen," he brought his eyes to meet hers. They were identical, right down to the pigment. "There's lessons that come up in people's lives an', well, when they call out, answer 'em. All throughout mine I thought that my work was always priority, number one. That's why I followed each code of honor in the sheriff's name of Skull Canyon county..._

_"I did betray that a few nights ago Dawn, and I feel ashamed but more so confident. See, I've been told all of my life to keep my head high and powerful with my job but stand taller with the other things. I ignored 'em until a few nights ago when he raped and killed Lilianna. Dawn, I can tell you honestly that in another lifetime I would do it again, and again, and again just to give that man justice. My actions may speak louder than my reasons but... I feel those whispers among the hollers dig deeper than they should've, and I don' mind._

_"But," he shifted on his feet, his hand reaching for his side and pulling out a pistol, "I want you to have this."_

_"What? I-I can't, I'm only fourteen-"_

_"You're old enough. Perhaps not in the years of your flesh but in the years of your soul, you're ready Victoria Dawn," he smiled at his daughter proudly. She gazed at the weapon placed in her palm, eyes running across the custom made Peacemaker, her date of birth on the side._

_"But, I'm always a little to the left-"_

_"And you were a lot to the left. Dawn, you are the best shot I've ever seen, so don't go telling me any excuses..." Sheriff Vega's arms wrapped around his daughter's as she did the same, placing down the gun beside them. "One more thing," he murmured, rummaging through his vest before pulling out a shiny, gold star, putting it carefully in Victoria's hands, "You are better suited for this."_

_"But- I, I can't..."_

_"Not now, no... But in years time you'll be able to follow in my footsteps Dawn. Except, be sure to travel down the paths with your mark, while you may start as my shadow, end it with the light casting a shadow down on my time."_

_"You're saying goodbye..." she whispered tearfully._

_"Yessum, and I hate to do it. Victoria, listen, and listen from a tired man." She nodded and looked at him, taking in the pale complexion and heavy eyes, the stubble on his chin and the messy hair on top of his head. "I know you may feel angry at me, I know you may hate me once the truth sinks in but... I love you, understand that this is just my journey and not yours. You aren't me but a better version. Dawn, you know why that is your middle name? It's to symbolize the power over people you hold, protect the ones you love Dawn. Even if that means throwing something away while at it. Even if it means finally understanding my actions..."_

_"I love you too dad," she whimpered in his buttoned shirt, feeling his warm hold._

_"I love you too sweetie, now I got to go... bye Dawn."_

Coffee brown eyes blink open, their gaze holding a plaque on the wall. Framed with a dark wood, engraved in a stone read _'The Purest of Them All Should Lead-No Blood Shall Spill on the Badge from Bullet Wound as long as the Sheriff Holds it with Pride'_. Those words had been etched in her mind as that fateful day had, constantly presenting itself each morning as she placed down her grey hat on the desk.

Victoria, nine years senior of that day, wore her recognized black boots underneath the dirt tan trousers. Under the belt buckle was a dark grey buttoned shirt, a black vest over that. As she shifted her weight, hands behind her back, Victoria felt the familiar star beside her chest, hidden from any other's gaze.

She found it most effective to have the badge on the underside of the vest, close to her heart were she would always feel its lingering presence. However, it was the holster on the side of her right hip that would be guarded. Everybody in Skull Canyon county knew of the infamous pistol, even before Victoria's time of sheriff which started five years prior. After all, inside the black holster was the pistol that held the gun which had tainted the prior Vega's shining.

Just as he said, the youngest Vega couldn't imagine why he would do such a deed, and for that she grew angry. Not only at her father, no, but of the man who had shot him. From the moment he whisked away with that mare Victoria knew he was a dead man, but by the law not by some merciless man who was deemed a hero. The young sheriff damned the name of Prewalskin, ever since she was told of her father's death only hours after she had last seen him.

"Sheriff Vega?" She shook her head and turned her gaze over to the thin, black curled hair man with an almost permanent scared look on his face.

"Yes Shapiro?" she murmured.

"Well, ah, there's been a kidnap."

"What? Who?" she asked hurriedly, placing the hat on her head.

"One of Marble's prized cattle... Said that boy stole it," he reported, holding back a small chuckle.

"Alright, stay here and I'll go ahead and take care of it," Victoria muttered, brushing past the deputy. As she opened the door to the small room with another desk and cell, the Vega checked the keys for the cell. Still on the hook, as they should have been. The front door opened and a whistle called out, alerting the gentle horse off by the side. "Come on Cheers, got to go to the Marble's."

The red roan quarter horse only gazed at her with a calm eye, swishing his tail as flies annoyed him. "Ready?" she asked before the lead was unlatched and they were off. One of the many perks of being a sheriff, Victoria thought many times, was the run through the landscape as they traveled a few minutes from place to place.

Skull Canyon wasn't a very big town, really. The county's territory was huge, covering around fifteen to thirty-five miles of every direction of the town. The sheriff's office shared on long street with stores and bars, curving slightly as it opened up to a motel and a train station. Thirty minutes East of the town's square, which wasn't really a square, was the Vega's landing, Victoria's home. Ten minutes north were the family farms that supplied the town with much of the fresh food and other products.

As they count down, Victoria slid off, mumbling, "Make sure you stay in the shade Cheers, gonna be a hot one," before heading to the front porch. Knocking on the door three times, she waited patiently before it swung open to Mrs. Marble. "How are you doing today miss?" she asked.

"Why just fine, thank you Sheriff. Now as you know, the cow..."

"Which one?"

"Not our best one but it's twin actually, the poor Swiss was calling out to her all morning and we don't know where the other one is," Mrs. Marble explained.

"Alright, so could I by chance let the twin let loose around the property? I think she may know where her sister is if she's making all that racket," Victoria smirked slightly, hearing the long streams of calls.

"Indeed," she nodded, allowing the Vega to open the gate a few yards away. The cow strode out, bolting over to the furthest side of the ranch, followed by the two women. Abruptly it halted, gazing lazily at the bushes while it began cud chewing.

Rolling her eyes at the lazy cow, Victoria strode into the bushes and immediately snatched an arm, pulling it out with the struggling body connected to it. "Let-me- _go_!" the blonde boy bellowed, sending the twin from the bushes and out to the pasture.

"You are really pathetic, you know that?" the young sheriff snapped, "How many times are you going to try and sell other's animals in the auction?"

"Just let me go! I won't do it again I swear!" he whimpered as the grip around his wrist tightened.

"I'll let you go, only because I'm really interested to see what animal you choose next. A rattler perhaps?" the sheriff smirked before her grasp was loosened, letting the boy fall to the ground. He picked himself off the ground and without much of a look, bolted.

"Why'd you let that damn ass run over yonder?" Mrs. Marble growled slightly.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call hiding inside the bushes with a cow a crime now. If he made it off your property then yes, but he was simple caught in the act."

"I suppose so," she chuckled, turning her head over to the curious steps behind them. "There you are miss, now mind your manners and welcome our guest." Victoria gazed over at Mrs. Marble's daughter, Louise, who played with her hair nervously, not making eye contact.

"Hello sheriff..."

"Now why are you all nervous? I'm telling you she's the life of the gathering, really. Ain't got enough to make her hush to be honest," she looked skeptically at her daughter. "Like she's hidin' secrets. I swear you better tell me who you slept with last week..."

"What?" Victoria asked, pulling a straight face.

"Yes, to think our daughter would be off and around in someone else's bed before she's done livin' under our roof. I tell ye', gonna find out soon otherwise I wouldn't have enough space in my house yonder," the older woman gestured towards the ranch house.

"Now I wouldn't go that far," Victoria muttered. "Seems to me that she's just trying out what suits her before she'll have to learn some time later."

"Yes... maybe," Mrs. Marble nods slightly, "I'll have to go and check on the chicken coop now, see you later sheriff." Once the older woman picked up her skirt a bit and hurried off, Louise stared at her feet, shifting her weight left and right.

"Thank you for not telling her..." she finally mumbled under her breath after some time.

"Not a problem, wouldn't do it anyway. Besides," the young sheriff gave a small smile, "I had fun."

"Really? But isn't it a one time thing?"

"'Course it is, everyone needs something to keep their minds off things. Just next time, tell the other person your age," Victoria winked before heading off to Cheers, leaving Louise feeling slightly better. Only slightly.

**. . .**

Nodding feverishly, feeling sick, the deputy bade his thanks to the train instructor before bolting straight towards the sheriff's office. The door swung open, closing with a bang after hurried steps to the back room. "Sheriff Vega! Sheriff Vega!" he stammered as his fists pounded against the door.

"What?" she answered, sitting at her desk in the back room, eyes full of concern at the pale deputy.

"I-I have bad news..."

"Which is?"

"An outlaw, heading straight here!" he muttered frantically. Sitting down, Shapiro's eyes were wide, full of fear that only the worst of the outlaws could bring out.

"What outlaw?" Victoria asked, hands at the edge of the desk.

"J-Jade W-West..."

"Who now?"

"West! Jade West! Heard of the rumors at the bar?" he muttered.

"You know full well I don't care for those drunken asses."

"Well you will now Sheriff Vega."

"Okay, then tell me about her," she nodded for him to start, leaning back.

"Years ago she killed her brother in cold blood, just to get him out of the picture. Soon after, she ran away, only to cause more trouble with the rangers out here. Every place she's gone to has been attacked, you know about 'em, the Ring Fires?"

"Yeah, 've heard of them," Victoria admitted.

"Well she's the reason, West. Just recently she's killed Beck Oliver, the mayor of SpringWells."

"Isn't that just near here?" the sheriff asked.

"Yes! Which is the problem! She's coming here and soon! What are you going to do?" Shapiro stood up, nervous.

"Well, I'll do what I normally do and remain undercover to try and see if it's the truth. Okay?"

"Right, right... Undercover," he muttered. After a few more descriptions were shared of this convicted criminal, Victoria became nervous herself. How this one person could spark this much fear was beyond her, but she would stick to her plan and continue forth. Under the desk, her fingers fiddled with each other as she recalled the several, gory details among the rumors surrounding this woman.

She was dangerous, dangerous and cruel. Conniving, wicked, and sharp. Never had West been caught, and that's what made her a threat to the desert around. Yet, Victoria had to remind herself, it must be taken grain by grain. Rumors are half truths anyway, add that to a drunken breath and then you have tales. Although, as she began to process through, if any of the stories were true, Jade West was no common criminal, let alone outlaw. She was sneaky, dangerous and unpredictable. _Unpredictable_ , that was the thing that startled the sheriff. Some of the stories about her came from only sightings, and nothing more. Others were of her escapes, attacks and unbridled anger.

Rubbing her forehead, Victorious heaved a heavy sigh and stepped out the doors, looking up at the dusk clouds above, bathed in an dark, blood orange. Passing the resting Cheers, who stood with one hind leg loose, she went to the bar doors and pushed them open. As usual, there were many merry conversations aroused, the merry barista serving drinks. "Well hey there sheriff, drink's on the house," the perky girl smiled, sliding a bottle over to the sheriff's hands.

"Thank you Miss Valentine, tell me... Any fights gonna happen?"

The young woman frowned, gazing over at the men, really, who seemed to laugh and talk with calmer voices. "Seems fine, doesn't look like it no." Just as she finished her answer, Miss Valentine was distracted by the calls for another round. not minding this, the Vega took a long sip from the bottle, feeling as the burning liquid crawled down her throat and into her stomach.

Turning her back towards the counter, the sheriff observed the bar, pleased to see that it was pretty much only the locals tonight, who rarely fought and followed the town rules with a prideful heart. Everybody knew everyone and everything. If word got out in the morning, by noon it would be settled in everyone's mind. So naturally, they would know the sheriff without needing the badge; just the resemblance of the prior Vega was enough.

Scanning for a new face, Victoria took another sip before the swinging doors caught her attention. Immediately she felt her stomach take a dive. Coffee brown eyes simply refused to look away; she was absolutely stunning. At the doorway stood a tall, pale woman in all black, pale, emerald eyes against pale skin, tan locks draping down past her full chest.

The sheriff watched as the now interesting character stride over with a confident spring in her step, taking a seat next to the her and ordered a bottle of beer. There were a few quiet moments, as much as you can get in the bar at that time, before the other spoke. "You know this place well?"

"Yeah, lived here my entire life," Victoria murmured, eyes shifting over to meet the startling green ones, eager to see more.

"Really now?" she smiled, canine teeth glinting. "What's your name?"

"Victoria Vega," the sheriff answered.

"That's a nice name," she admitted.

"And yours?" Victoria asked curiously.

The newcomer took a long drink from the bottle and took a deep breath, eyes surveying the sheriff before quietly answering, "...Jade West..."


	2. Chapter 2

As she stared at those enchanting, pale emerald eyes, Victoria felt her heart skip a beat and her lungs tense. Her mind whirled at the chance that Jade West had sat herself right next to the sheriff of Skull Canyon county without realizing it. It may have only been a second or two, but it felt like a century.

While all of the drunken horsemen played around behind them, the very same who slurred the rumors of probably the most dangerous out law in the joining counties, here sat _her_. Yet her lips formed a small grin, murmuring, "Fine name yourself. Jade like the stone?"

"Yessum," the West nodded, looking slightly bitter, "My father thought of it before he took a look as to what he was gonna get. Anyway, you said you live near here?"

"Yeah, over yonder a ways," Victoria gestured off to the wall beside her.

"So you know any other place than that motel?"

"In this county? Naw, though the town is lookin' to build another one. How come?"

"Just got here some minutes ago, my mare is out side resting. Looked into the building an' they have all their rooms booked." Victoria watched curiously as the stranger took another sip, draining the rest of the bottle which burned a welcoming fire in her gut.

"What breed?"

"Not sure actually, think an Arabian Quarter cross but not completely sure. A beauty though, tell you that. Amazing since I remember finding her, scars all over her legs."

"Really?" Victoria asked in slight awe before an unsettling reminder came to mind. "Where'd you find her?"

"Out by Skull Canyon. I suspect someone left her from the marks, didn't let me near 'til I took off my hat," Jade nodded, gesturing to the fine, black hat on her head. Victoria felt the back of her neck prickle against her button-up, picturing the deep ravines. While it wasn't a canyon, the name spoke some truth. The ravines were riddled with abandoned mines, some collapsed while others simple spent. At the bottom there are rarely any travelers because of the unofficial grave yard or fallen miners. Anyone would be mortified if they were left abandoned there.

"God, how'd you find her there?"

"The train, y'know the one that goes by the express. Just stood in the tracks," she shrugged. "Anyway, you have a horse?"

"Stallion, doesn't seem like it though. Never met one that wasn't brutal; he's a better gentleman then the geldings 'round here," she chuckles, finishing the beer.

"Y'know what?" Jade muttered, slightly squinting at Victoria. The sheriff shifted her weight slightly, suddenly remembering the cold star against the cotton shirt. Coffee brown eyes gazed back, confusion clouding over a nervous twinge. "Ye' don't look like a Victoria, it is Victoria right?"

"Yeah... How come?" a wave of relief flooded through, the few ounces clinging to the inside of the vest now fading away.

"Victoria... Too 'posh' I suppose, never met one with pants."

"Really?" Victoria chuckled, "What's your point?"

"Well all the ones I've met wear too fancy skirts, flashy even... Anyway, you seem like somebody that can take a fight instead of runnin' 'round back to her husband."

"You don't say... Shoot, what do I look like then?" the Vega muttered, slightly frowning.

Jade lets out a laugh at the rare pout, sending hesitant chuckles from the sheriff, "More like a-a... Tori, yeah. Suits you better."

"Tori... Tori," Victoria murmured, "And that is someone who wears trousers?"

"When's the last time you wore a dress? Seven?"

"No... five."

"Well, there you go Tori. New name for ye'." Smiling slightly, Victoria, or rather _Tori_ , accepted the name, fond of it's character. While she looked away however, Tori felt her gears working tiredly as a battle started to erupt from within. On one side it coaxed her mind, wanting to stay far away from Jade West while the other side was curious, wanting to go dangerously close. Turning her head 'round, the sheriff saw that the windows were painted black, and figured it was time to go home anyway.

Watching as her new friend shifted in her seat, Jade had an internal battle of her own. "You leavin'?" she murmured quietly.

"Huh?" Oh, yeah just thinking 'bout it. Might do," Victoria nodded, then added, "Where you going to sleep for the night?"

As she mentally glared down at the question, the Vega listened to the response, feeling a twinge of remorse. "Saw a tree as I passed by, looked good for the night."

"Well, ah... You could come over my place and sleep in one of my rooms if you'd like," the sheriff muttered, giving in to her curiosity.

"Alright, could do that," the stranger replied, flipping a quarter onto the counter to be taken by Miss Valentine. Both stood up, and Victoria became increasingly aware that Jade seemed to be both taller and bigger than her, standing nearly two inches taller. With the spring in her step, the West padded down and out the swinging doors, followed by the sheriff who smirked as one of the men played the piano right before falling asleep.

Outside there were only four light poles on this side of the street. Each one had a glass box with four candles inside, burning through the night. Under one of these were two horses; Cheers standing comfortable next to a long legged black horse with a white speckled hind. This took Victoria by surprise as Jade moved towards the black horse, petting the noses. Cheers was already a tall horse on his own standing about fifteen hands; however this mare seemed to just scrape fifteen and a half.

"That the Arabian cross?" Victoria murmured, in awe at the strong stance and slightly curved nose. Out in that county, it was a rare sight to see any sort of Arabian, and whenever there was one, most of them seemed to have a smaller body. Not this one though; it was built to be strong and quick while having the energy to go on for hours. The mane and tail draped in a wind caressed manner.

"Sure is, name's Pistol," she smirked proudly. Cheers took to this and looked at the mare carefully before whinnying quietly, saddle vibrating with the shaking body.

"Crossed with a Quarter horse huh? Kind of looks like one of those wild ones, a Mustang..." the sheriff nodded towards the mare, hopping on her own.

"That's what I thought as well. Sure has the spirit of one, and is brave like none of 'em. That's why I named her Pistol; she didn't run when she heard gunshots." Climbing on, Jade scratched the side of the black mare before asking, "So where to?"

"Over here," the Vega gestured, Cheers jogging off with Pistol close behind. Once they reached the edge of town, the red roan started to notice the new attention on him, and wanted to show just how fast he could go. Almost like a smirk, he tugged against Victoria's hackamore, asking for permission. "Uh, you feel like runnin'?" Victoria muttered with a small laugh, "My horse does."

"Mine always does," Jade nods with a smirk. Upon release, Cheers bolts, going just fast enough to conserve energy and watch how far Pistol would be behind him while showing off his skills. Thing is, as Victoria checked her side, Pistol wasn't far behind, in fact, she was catching up quickly. In a matter of seconds, both horses were neck to neck, however the mare was able to stay at the same speed while the stallion tried to keep up. They had just gone over a mile and Cheers was breaking nearly full speed; with that Arabian blood in her, Pistol was able to go fast for a longer time. The sheriff's horse didn't quit however, and soon found himself just in front of Pistol, shoulder beside nose.

Throughout their time, barely any words were spoken, only observations. Jade watched as Cheers gave Pistol his everything, running with long, powerful strides that just beat her own. His coat almost shimmered underneath the star light, his muscles defined. On the other hand, Victoria watched in the comfortable awe of both the rider and horse next to her. The mare's legs glided over the dirt underneath her hooves, light and swift as her tail flagged slightly, long raven locks flowing behind. If there were no stars out, she knew that the mare would be impossible to see.

However, what seemed more impressive than the Arabian cross was the rider on top of her. From the stories, you would never suspect that Jade rode with gentle movements, only kicking when her horse nearly slowed back to a lope. Her pale skin was glowing underneath the natural light, pale emerald eyes almost gleaming excitedly. After about twenty minutes, the two slowed and chuckled breathlessly as they heard the two horses breath heavily. "God damn Cheers, never ran that fast for a girl," Victoria mumbled, smiling at the ears facing back.

"You have a pasture to put 'em out?" Jade asked.

"Naw, well- Yeah, but it's still flooded from the rain a few nights ago. So we'll just put 'em in stalls, they're big enough. Fourteen by eleven I think."

"That's good, that it over yonder?" the West nodded towards the ranch.

"Sure is. The bigger one's the main house, though I live off to the side of the ranch in the smaller one."

"Ah," was all Jade could nod as she gazed at the property. There were a few orchards with the houses and barn, one of which had an orange light coming through the top window. "Who's there?"

"Oh, that's gonna be my sister," Victoria answered, "Always ends up goin' to bed late because of all the work 'round the place. We do have another rancher on the property that she takes kindly, though other than that..." The horses padded through the dirt road, straight to the barn. Once outside the door, the two slid down and untacked the horses, brushing the sweat marks. As they were groomed, hooves checked, the horses were let in their own stalls which sat right next to each other. As they opened the barn doors, the sheriff grabbed the lantern glowing inside, taking the orange light with her.

Shutting the door firmly, Victoria guided Jade through the orchards, frowning to herself as the other looked around. She had multiple feelings and thoughts screaming just to run away and hide. But there was that one feeling which bade her to stay true to her plan, and follow it through. That, unlike the worrying thoughts, was her gut instinct; the very same that handled the rabid coyotes and many criminals from before.

 _'Jade's no different'_ she mused to herself, _'Just smarter, more dangerous and quick-witted.'_

The light reached the front porch of the small ranch house, Victoria opening the door. "Now I have a couch inside, don't rightly have any other beds then my own."

"It'll be fine for tonight, thank you." Jade stepped inside, taking her hat off upon entry as the door was shut behind her. Gazing around, she grinned slightly at the quaint furnishings and stepped through to the room with the couch. She sat down on the couch, looking around the room. "Nice place," she simply murmured as a green blanket was placed on the arm of the brown couch.

"Thank you," Victoria nodded, slipping off her hat and running her hand through her hair. "I'll turn in now so, uh, goodnight..."

"Goodnight," Jade mimicked before adding, "Thank you." The sheriff gave a soft, uncontrollable smile as she watched Jade slip off her boots and stretch out a yawn. Striding towards the opposite doorway to her bedroom, she turned around before opening the door, eyebrows slightly knit together as she watched the stranger put her forehead on the outside of the black hat. For a moment she thumbed over the outer rim before placing it carefully on her boots, rolling over and falling asleep promptly.

The bedroom door opened with force, Victoria stepping through, cursing under her breath about the door for the umpteenth time. "Got to get the damned door fixed sometime," she murmured to herself as her vest was hung. Looking around in the semi-darkness, the Vega stumbled around, taking off her boots, trousers and shirt. Goosebumps prickled along her bare caramel skin as she slipped on an overlong shirt before slipping underneath the covers.

For several minutes she struggled to fall asleep, turning and twisting underneath the covers. In the other room, while she was asleep, Jade rather be in Tori's bed, turning and twisting than the hell her nightmares brought. She twitched, frowning as her teeth grit, face almost pulled in a glare.

_There was a thunderous crack, birds flailing as a young girl fell to her knees, holding a smoking rifle. "Jared! Jared!: she bellowed as she watched the boy collapse, shaking violently._

_"Go, run away before he comes... Go now," a voice shrilled in her ears as she took a paint nearby and ran. The vision fogged, morphing into merciless flames swallowing towns; buildings stood no chance as people and ranch animals fled. Hearing the shouts behind her, the same girl, much, much older, galloped away on a black mare. Her eyes were wide and frightened, picturing the innocent running from the flames..._

**. . .**

In the bedroom, the sheriff lay quietly still. After a few hours, her chase for sleep subsided as her limbs grew tired. Victoria frowned at the blank dreams of black, nothing that was really unusual. Feeling the warm light creep along her back, the Vega linked awake, staring at the opposite wall lazily.

Climbing out of bed hesitantly, she pulled on her clothes once more, as she did every day, vest last. Stepping though the doorway, stretching, her eyes opened wide as she remembered her visitor. Coffee brown eyes darted to the side, finding the couch with the blanket folded carefully with a small piece of paper on top. Curiously, concluding that Jade West was gone, she unfolded the paper once, reading _'Thank you for your hospitality. Perhaps we will see each other once again.'_

She stared blankly at the scratched letters, tongue clicking against the roof of her mouth. Victoria scratched her head and ended up slipping the paper in the inside pocket of her vest, wondering where exactly the convicted outlaw was.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was just peeking through the purple-orange sky, just above the horizon. The horses shook off the dirt off their backs as they shuffled through the tin boxes, searching for left over hay. Luckily there was plentiful, giving them a hearty meal.

On the opposite side of the ranch, Jade West had just woken in cold sweat, clutching her side in a firm grip and breathing slowing as she glared around the strange, slightly familiar room. Slowly the night prior came to mind, and she immediately felt at ease. Her pale emerald eyes glanced outside the window, slowly widening as the flooded fields glimmered in the sun's light. Pushing herself off the couch, the blanket falling to the floor, Jade frantically searched for her boots and hat. Once both were on, the outlaw sat back down, elbows on her knees as her hands held her forehead.

Shifting her weight, she then folded her hands in front of her mouth, frowning slightly around the room, debating. This wasn't the first time she had been offered to sleep over at another's house, but she was gone before the sun rose. Looking around, Jade wondered what about this house made her feel comfortable, guarded, _safe_. Heaving a deep sigh, she folded the blanket and placed the green cotton on the arm of the couch before stepping through the room. Black boots halted before a desk in the corner of the room. On the oak wood lay a pen and paper, ready to be written. Rummaging through her pockets, she found a smaller sized paper and scrawled across it, folding it once before setting the sheet on the blanket.

The brisk, cool leftover night's air sent pleasant chills down Jade's spine as she slipped out of the house quietly, jogging back over to the barn. Once through the orchard and through the wooden doorway, Jade gazed around, looking for the saddle, pad, reins and bridle for her beloved mare. "Pistol? You up-there you are," she spotted the horse, who had a mouthful of Bermuda. "Look, we're going so say bye to Cheers," she murmured, quickly brushing off the left dirt and checking the hooves for any rocks caked in. As she placed the pad, and then the saddle with a growl, Pistol touched noses with Cheers through the bars before the stallion went back to his food calmly.

Within minutes, the raven horse and her rider was no where to be seen, leaving Cheers to whinny a few times before finding his water interesting. In the far distance, Jade saw the tip of the saw mill just East of the town. Obediently Pistol ran, loping towards the town, the outlaw clutching her stomach hungrily. Once there, the sun beat down against her back. The good thing about wearing black is that when she rode during the night, it was hard to see her. The bad thing? She rode during the day as well even though night was her favorite, and Arizona's sun wasn't all that kind.

Hopping down from the tall mare, the brunette guided the horse to water placed on the sides of the road which was drunk gratefully. Once Pistol had picked her head back up, Jade guided her in front of a bakery, tying the horse to the post. "I won't be long, got it?"

As a response, the mare only bowed her head lazily, ears perked at the noises around her. Stepping inside, Jade found herself in the middle of a busy Monday morning. Her eyes looked around curiously before they flickered over behind the counter which was abandoned in the hectic rush. Her stomach turned horrible, almost flipping over itself. Jade felt sick, staring mortified at the hanging picture of an outlaw wanted for a reward of $3,330, dead of alive. Feeling the rare sensation of clammy hands, Jade forced a breath in her lungs as she realized a terrifying truth; her price tag had risen by a thousand over night.

Taking out a quarter and a dime, Jade padded her way near the money box and placed the money inside before grabbing a handful of bread before darting back out to her horse. She stuffed the bread frantically in the pocket hanging on the side of the saddle before she hopped on, thankfully remembering to undo the lead. Sensing the familiar need to move, Pistol expertly trotted casually along the dirt road before galloping at full speed towards a bundle of trees overlooking a small pond of water. Once they had found a shaded spot, Jade climbed down and went on her hands and knees.

This was the last town she could stay at; all the others knew her presence all to well. Skull Canyon county was her last resort, and for a good ligament reason at that. The rangers here were brutal, despite the sheriff's code. Everyone around practically has heard of the Ryder's law; if you're wanted dead, you're gonna be _dead_. If you're wanted alive, you're gonna be _shot_.

Jade felt her stomach take a dive as she recalled a story of another outlaw, vomiting all over the dirt. Crouching back, wiping her mouth wearily, she muttered hoarsely, "We're in deep shit now Pistol..."

The black mare, head held high with ears pointed at every noise neighed softly, agreeing full heartedly.

**. . .**

"All right Cheers, come on now-I know you don't like Rex but... Come on, we all don't like 'im!" the sheriff growled, tugging on the reins as the stallion attempted to back away from the donkey. Eventually, after many curses and tossed heads, Cheers lost his daily battle and glared at the ass next to him, who mentally flipped him off.

"Hello there Sheriff Vega! Got the horse to calm down early I see," a smooth deep voice chuckled behind her. Swiveling around, Victoria smiled as she saw Andre Harris, a former slave whose owner died from a heart attack years ago. In the community, many respected Mr. Harris because of his attitude and songs for the children in the town. So, with some hesitation of few, he was able to be kept safe without the laws hounding on his lucked freedom. The young man wore pretty much all tan colors, except for the hat which was a deep shade of grey. He was sturdily built, hands worn from his past years of labor.

"Hey Mr. Harris, how's Sunday?"

"Good, not too bad. Had one of the sheep spook an' run through a bush. The damn thing took off a great deal of wool, I'll tell ye', but not bad otherwise... So have you heard 'bout the outlaw, Jade-"

"West?" Yeah, heard of her. Not sure where she is though," Victoria muttered, looking away.

"Does anyone? Tell ye', heard stories of her escapes. Man, can't imagine what Ryder will do when he finds her. Most of the time I don't like how he catches but, maybe for this case, it'll be tame," Mr. Harris shook his head, "Don't expect West to go down all that easy."

A sudden flash of rage boiled down through her veins, catching the sheriff by surprise as she found her fists clenched. Andre, however, paid no attention. "Well, best be off. Lookin' for somethin' to help the sheep's wounds, see you later Sheriff Vega!"

"Alright, bye Mr. Harris," she waved. Sighing, the sheriff strode through the front door and right into her office. Feeling guilty, Tori rummaged through the papers recently placed on her desk, reading the reports on Jade West. Two counts of murder, seven unexplained fires assumed to be linked back to her, three counts of theft, and one count of the destruction of an old mill counties away. Frowning, the sheriff couldn't help but wonder what happened in all cases. Not one of them actually had any specific details of evidence of guilty, nor was there any evidence of Jade's innocence. Everything was just lists, describing where, what date and that was it for the majority of them.

An urge grabbed her thoughts, taking her through the doorways and out behind the building. Wooden stakes were placed deep in the ground with wooden crates shoved on top. Five yards away, Victoria took out her prized possession from the side holster, aiming it just to the right of the painted target. After a swift crack, she smiled as the bullet made it's mark, right on the target.

Gazing up, she grimaced at the sun which hung right over her head; it was already the middle of the day. Angrily, she shot another, and another before going through around thirteen rounds total. Feeling the stress seep away, the young sheriff put the pistol away before squinting off to the group of trees behind the targets. Cocking her head to the side, Victoria stepped forward, looked behind her quickly before darting through the opening. "Were you aiming a little to the right?"

"I'm always a little on the left; Jade? Why are you here?" Tori asked curiously, finding Jade finishing a piece of bread. Pale emerald eyes gazed at the sheriff as their owner leaned against the sturdy Arabian cross. She frowned slightly, realizing that those eyes were slightly darker and Jade's skin was paler.

"Heard gunshots, went to check it out, watched you. You're a dead shot," she grinned, complementing the sheriff.

"Thanks, I don't kill though..."

"Ever?"

"Besides a rabid coyote, no," Tori shrugged.

"Wow. See, I've been lucky to never have crossed one of 'em mad coyotes," Jade murmured, eyes wide. "Shot it with that pistol?" she added curiously.

"Yeah," Victoria nodded, pulling it out of the holster, "Custom made by an old family friend." The outlaw watched as Tori thumbed over the date.

"What's that?"

"My birthday, it was welded just after. You have one?" the sheriff asked nervously, eyeing the black handle poking out the holster. She wondered what type of shot the West was, the better meant the worse luck for her.

"Oh, that's not really special," she shrugged, pulling out the plain gun, "Rarely use it."

"How come?"

"Don' rightly need to, teh be honest; not my weapon of choice," she grinned, putting away the pistol and reaching for her waist. Her limbs didn't tense as a flash of metal as she thought they should. Instead, Victoria only cocked her head to the side, frowning slightly at the long pair of scissors. The handles were designed like a barbers, connecting to long blades. Along the darker metal, alike her own pistol, were engraved metal. Instead of copper, however, it was gold stems with beautiful leaves sprouting out.

"Custom made?" the sheriff asked.

"Sure is, by my uncle a few weeks before he died," she mumbled.

Tori quickly gazed at the outlaw, watching as the scissors were bitterly put away. For a moment, she felt an odd pang; not one that she hadn't felt before, mind you, though it wasn't _meant_ to be towards the outlaw. From what she told herself anyway. Something about her seemed out of place though, and Victoria couldn't help but pick that up. But she couldn't put her finger on it. "You-you alright?" the words spilled from her mouth. _'Got to keep my cover, yes... That is what you're doing'_ she thought before Jade could answer.

"Just fine," the outlaw muttered, looking at Victoria with a small grin but hesitant eyes. "How come?"

"Y-you just look paler, that's all."

"Well I'm fine, the damned sun makin' my horse hot," Jade replied. "Well, I think I'll head off for a bit, get Pistol some water."

"Okay, see you then," the sheriff mumbled, watching as the outlaw left, horse by her side.

"Some other time Vega, some other time." As she disappeared through the trees, the Vega shook her head slightly, smirking a little as she walked back to her desk. Nobody ever called her just 'Vega', and she didn't seem to mind all that much. She leaned into her seat, feeling her stomach growl loudly.

"Right, lunch..." Victoria said under her breath, fumbling through the drawers. "And... nothin'." Sighing, the hungry Vega pushed herself off her chair and out the door. The door to the bakery swung open a few minutes later once she had crossed the road, taking the owners attention.

"Why hello Sheriff Vega! How's you?" asked a greying man. He put down the last bread in a basket, brushing off the shirt covering his potbelly.

"Just fine Mr. Jason, where's you apprentice... erm, Tawney is it?"

"Sure is," he sighed, "Not sure if he's ready to work to be honest; still to immature. Ah well, said he'd be back in a bit, been looking around the stores for the last hour. Anyway, what ye' want, got fresh apples from Mr. Grover's orchard."

"Those will be good, yeah... Think I'll have some of 'em," the sheriff nodded, picking out a few. "Picked yesterday?"

"Naw, this morning actually," Mr. Jason replied, frowning as he looked around. "I'll get the money box here, the boy moved it earlier to count... Be righ' back here." With that, the older man strode to the back, swinging the door quietly open. Drumming her fingers absent mindedly, Victoria gazed around before her stare hardened behind the counter. Pinned on the wall was the wanted poster of Jade West. A sudden urge swept through her, and the sheriff almost acted upon it before the door swung open, promptly covering the picture.

"Here we are- hey, what's up?" the man turned his head, facing the poster. "Ah, the poster?"

"Uh huh," she breathed.

"West... Can't wrap my brain around her honestly, don't know what happened to th' family.'

"You knew them?"

"Eh, wouldn't say _knew_ them but have met 'em. The son, her brother, was a fine lad. Too bad she shot him," he murmured.

"Really?"

"Yeah, never met her though but, from what it sounded like he was the favorite. Guess West here was casted off to the side and eventually snapped." He shook his head miserably, "Thing is, I've had many incidences when it was just a sudden rage, nothing more... I always wondered whether or not she meant harm- that as before just recently anyway. Dangerous she is, and mental."

"You don't say..."

"Do to," he nodded, scratching his head. "Now I'm just confused," Mr. Jason added, "Counted the money and the bread; someone stole five pieces. Hmm, anyway. Have a good day sheriff."

"See you later Mr. Jason," she smiled, leaving the bakery. As she stepped off the porch, a young man brushed against her.

"Oh, sorry sheriff, didn't se you there." Victoria looked up and recognized Tawney.

"New hat?"

"Yup," he said fondly, tipping the tan hat. Without much thought, he opened the bakery and stepped inside, the young sheriff frowning, eyebrow slightly raised. Shrugging her shoulders. not thinking much of it, Victoria bit into the green apple, pleasantly soothed by the crunch. Strolling through the small crowds and line of horses piling through, she made her way towards the sheriff's office.

However, her mood grew dismal as she opened the door, finding a young man locked up in the cage. "Uh... hello?" the sheriff greeted, confused. The man only looked up and nodded before returning to his shaky gaze.

"There you are Miss Vega," a cocky voice sounded behind her, taking Victoria by surprise. Turning around, she glared at the ranger who had his slick hair draping over his forehead. Wearing a variety shades of grey and white, Ryder stood leaning against the wall.

"Sheriff to you Ryder," she murmured coolly.

"Oh, still on 'bout that? Come _on_ , really... You hate to admit that my way is the only way in catching criminals like _these_ ," he hissed, a fist slamming against the cage angrily.

"And what's he done?"

"Like you'd want to know," the ranger spat.

"Yes I would. I'm the sheriff 'round here, not you," Victoria straightened. Smirking, Ryder snatched the bitten apple from her hands, all the others tumbling to the ground except one.

After taking a bite, he muttered, "But sheriff can't do much harm now can they? According to you plaque on the wall anyway..."

"What do you want?" the sheriff growled.

"Permission."

"For what?"

"Ah, now I know you know that I know 'bout _Jade West._ I propose that my team shall catch her; I'll bring you her hat after I'm done since she wouldn't need it." A full minute goes by and the apple core is then tossed lazily to the corner, "So what do you say?"

"What are you going to do with her?" Tori hissed lividly, glare hardening.

"Let's see... Thirteen counts against her, $30,000 over her head, caught _dead or alive..._ A shot straight through the heart- if she even has one that is," he counted on his digits, grinning.

"You're sick, like that's all what you're gonna do," the sheriff grimaced.

"Deal or not, this bitch needs to be caught and she's gotten away for _years_."

"...Fine," she gave in hesitantly. Even if she said otherwise, a familiar black hat would be at her doorstep. Smirking with a flash of excitement in his eyes, he stormed out of the building, pushing the doors open with force.

"So when am I able to get out of here?" a small voice asked from inside the cage.

"Who put you in?" Victoria turned around kindly.

"I did, caught him stealing some jewelry from the train," Deputy Shapiro answered, coming from the back, looking rather pale.

"So... 'til dawn would you say?"

"Yeah, gave it back right after I caught him- on his own terms."

"Mighty kind of you," the sheriff nodded sarcastically at the small criminal.

"We got to get rid of Ryder, not going to be good in the long run..."

"I know, but can't really deny that he gets the job done to perfection when there aren't any wanted posters," Victoria sighed, slightly defeated.

"Agreed, hey I'm going to go out and take Rex to the farrier, think he needs his hooves trimmed," the deputy dipped his head, bidding goodbye before striding out. Before kicking her feet on her desk, gazing tiredly at the ceiling, Victoria smirked as Cheers nearly bit the donkey's ass as Shapiro trotted away.

**. . .**

The clouds grew orange as the sun started to go down, ready for a rest before the following day. Strolling out from the small pasture, Cheers at hand, Victoria jumped onto the saddle, ready to go home. This night, however, she decided to just taking it slow, eating the rest of the two apples on the way.

On the way to the ranch, she passed the small pond before halting. "Jade? You there?" she frowned, looking at Pistol's spotted hind. The mare turned around, mouth full of grass and neighed softly.

"Yeah, I'm here," came an answer as the outlaw stepped out from the trees.

"Want an apple?" Victoria asked, another odd pang churning her stomach.

"Sure," she mumbled, catching a green apple. "Thanks."

"Well, ah... Have a good night then," the sheriff tipped her hat before trotting away.

"You too," Jade whispered, grinning slightly. Feeling a hungry gaze, she rolled her eyes before pulling out her scissors. Taking one of the blades, she sliced out a piece before handing it over to Pistol. "Not giving you all of it, you eat too sloppy-see," she chuckled as some apple bits and juices fell to the ground.

Taking a bite out of the fruit, the outlaw smiled, leaning against a tree. "She sure is somthin' ain't she," she murmured, the horse bowing her head back to the grass in response.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun beamed down mercilessly down the outlaw's neck as she went back into the small house in the middle of a cluster of trees. "Pistol?" she called out, not for any reason since the mare was only a few yards away. Chuckling slightly, breath warm from a now empty bottle of booze, "You ever wonder about this place? You know... I think I'll name it, yeah... It's arid, it's a zone. Arid-zone... Arid-zone-a... Arizona- God that is such a shitty name. I'm sticking with... What they say a few back? Territory or- oh who fucking cares. I'm a damn cast away and you're a horse." She giggled to herself at her babbling before glaring at the trees; outlaws shouldn't giggle.

Stretching her arms wide, Jade leaned down and sat against a tree. Closing her eyes softly, frowning, she thought back to Skull Canyon, wondering. It had been weeks since she had last ventured out from her small haven, to say. A small house, which really was half a shack with a bed-like structure and a shower on the side, and a couple of logs kept her company. "Pistol? Should we go back?" the West murmured, thumbing over her left sleeve as a certain sheriff plagued her mind.

As much as she hated to admit, something about Victoria, or _Tori_ rather, had grown on her from the two days they actually interacted; a leech suckling on her back yet it didn't bother the outlaw, not one bit. Her head shook a bit before a sigh of defeat was breathed; even if Jade didn't have any reason to go back for the sheriff, she'd have to keep an eye on any news.

A shaky breath cut through the slight silence as she grimaced, turning her head with eyes shut as she thought of it. From the years of being outlawed, Jade West had known one thing from the beginning; play your cards right and you'll live. Pushing herself up before brushing off the small rocks from her palms, the brunette muttered, "Alright, let's go," before the saddle was swung on and Pistol trotted away.

**. . .**

In the cell room of the sheriff's office, four figures stand in a small, wide circle. The sheriff crossed her arms impatiently, staring down at the nervous man beside Ryder, a wash of relief threatening. "Well? What's the report?" she snapped, becoming ever more anxious as the seconds drew lazily by.

"Uh-" began the shorter man, thumbing the rim of his hat, "Well, you see- I... _We_ , don't rightly know where the hell West went, misses Sheriff... It's like she dug herself a hole and-"

"How would a damn outlaw like herself bury herself Dame? She's 'round her someplace and I will find her," Ryder snapped, hand running through his slightly greasy hair.

"So no West?" Victoria murmured, her shoulders feeling some weight latch off, "Well then get on your horse and find her or I'll do it myself!" Truth be told, she has made an effort to do so, though a pistol by her side for the inedible. Ever since that one thrown apple she had pictured several instances and chances that she wouldn't be able to see the outlaw again; guilty or not in a way. "Now go," the young Vega nodded towards the door.

Just as she crossed the room towards the back door, her gaze flicked around, watching as the deputy ducked away from the two. "Still no sign of her?"

"None," Tori muttered, disappointed.

"Well, ah, to make things better there's some pictures of the building she destroyed; Oliver's old barn actually." Following the sheriff to the desk in the back, he placed the photo down and allowed her to examine it. From the picture, it was hard to tell that it was a former building than just a simple wooden pile. Not much else could have been said about the picture except for the few birds flying in the background and the amount of ash around. "God damn," she breathed, "That place looks like a wreck. How'd she do it?"

"Alcohol; not to sure how much but the man who'd took this photo recalled the strong odor of alcohol. I'm guessin' that she'd poured beer all around and shot at it."

"Any shells left?"

"Pistol," he shrugged.

"Alright... Have the taxes yet?"

"Naw, gonna get 'em now," he shook his head lightly, stepping through the doorway. Leaning back in her chair, hand rubbing her chin, Victoria frowned slightly. How come she was growing more and more concerned for Jade yet she didn't want her to be found? Why is it that she actually cared? "Never told you nothin' Tori," she mumbled to herself, "You should just let her r-rot."

Closing her eyes, feeling the sun from the window crawl ever so slightly down as she fell into a dose. Once again there was nothing but the calm darkness that lingered in her mind.

**. . .**

Slipping off the saddle, Jade strode calmly, head down, into the bar, stars twinkling above. Her steps halted just at the bar, standing until she could order a simple water. The bar was hectic that night, alike the calm, relaxed and somewhat hyper mood from a few weeks ago. Muttering her thanks, she sipped quietly, planning only to stay until the glass was done.

Her gaze roamed around, registering the many drunk and tipsy guests, assumed to be visitors from the train. With a slight 'clink', the glass was set down with three pennies before she padded her way towards the door.

Once outside, the outlaw breathed a little easier. Jogging over the few feet from the bustling piano back inside, she patted the mare, who looked back tired and hungry. "Don' fret no Pistol, I'll find something with what I got left..." she murmured, her fingers finding the last dime in her pocket.

Pulling up her black handkerchief, the West looked around before spotting a man grooming one of four horses resting, a carriage behind them. Striding over, she looked at the quarter horses before speaking up. "Excuse me mister, could you by chance lend some hay? I have one coin," she asked in a deep, sultry voice.

Turning around, the man with a great black mustache looked at her kindly and asked, "How much?"

"A dime mister," she nodded, holding it in between her index and thumb.

Analyzing her carefully, he muttered, "Why the cloth," gesturing over his own chin.

"Tis so dry here, my nose would get worse if I let it loose."

Chuckling slightly, he nodded, "Understood. Where's your horse, 'less you mean to feed yourself."

With more short laughs, Jade shook her head, pointing over to the black mare who stared back curiously, "Over there, Pistol's 'er name."

"Ah, fine build, don't see much ribs though."

"Naw, I try an' feed her as much as I can. Letting her graze some here an' there, though I'd just got back from a rather long trip in this day's heat," she murmured quite honestly.

"From where?"

"Skull Canyon mines," she shrugged, "Had to see an old friend that lives by there. Poor dam, she lives by her lonesome; unable to get past her man's death."

"Miner?" he asked curiously, earning a humble nod. "Well, lucky for you I actually got extra Bermuda here and I wished to buy some along the way so... Here ye' are missus." The unsuspected outlaw gave him the dime, clutching a large armful of hay.

"Thank you mister," she dipped her head before striding over to her mare. "There you are Pistol," she soothed, "Got you food." As a response, the black Arabian cross only bowed her head, taking a mouthful from the pile beside the water trough. Leaning against the post that her companion was tied to, she closed her eyes calmly, listening as the hay was chewed.

After a little while the chewing stopped as the horse held her eyes half open, hind left held lazily. A small breeze whistled through Jade's long, dirt brown hair. She listened to the soft taps of her mare's hooves before they hardened, eyes flashing open. "Leave. Her. _Alone,_ " she hissed viciously at the stumbling man prodding at Pistol's hind.

The blonde only chuckled, gold tooth glinting as he reached back, "Watch me then." Just as his hand almost made contact with the black fur, he felt himself be flung a few feet, tripping over his steps.

"I said leave her alone," the outlaw snapped through the cloth.

"Th' horse yours? Funny, never heard of a bitch as a rancher," he smirked cockily, pushing himself up.

"I'm more than a rancher you ass," she murmured before landing a hard fist to his gut. Immediately he stammered back, vomiting.

As the West cringed slightly, the man licked his lips after wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Oh, I see how it is. Like to play don't you?" Another fist was landed, this time a bit higher, and he coughed as a hand reached for his concealed knife.

"No you don't," she growled, knocking the weapon away in the water as it glimmered in her eyes. "You best wish you hadn't touched my mare you bastard..."

**. . .**

"Sheriff Vega! Sheriff Vega! Bar fight- fight! Sheriff, wake up!" Victoria heard as she was shaken to consciousness.

"Urph-what, _what Shapiro?_ " she groggily hissed.

"A fight broke loose just outside the bar, a drunk and a woman... Come, quick! It's gettin' dangerous," the deputy stammered, hesitation in his voice. Victoria, finally hearing the yells and shouts, quickly bolted up, striding out the door. The front was swung open, the sheriff and deputy flooding out, quietly calming their steeds before rushing over the few buildings down the street.

"Hey!" the Vega bellowed to no success, "Quit it!" Once she got past the small, eager crowd, she nearly tripped over herself. There, in the flesh, was Jade West, throwing quick and powerful punches at the scrawny man, easily dodging his.

Her head shook, ignoring the feeling climbing in her gut as her hand pulled out the pistol and pointed it up to the stars. Right as the gun cracked, smoking as it came down, the man was sent doubling straight into the water, splashing it everywhere. "I said _QUIT IT_ ," the sheriff barked, glaring at the two.

"She started attacking me..." the drunk said weakly as he stumbled up. "Swung left and right- I had to protect me-self." His eyes widened as he grinned lazily at Victoria. "You're a cutie..."

"And you're in trouble if you tell me _why_ ," she snapped back.

"He was touchin' my horse and was 'bout to smack her!" Jade hissed in response, looking at Victoria.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind, "She's the one who stole the bread!"

"Wha-?" the outlaw muttered, turning around to see the baker and his apprentice pointing at her. The sheriff gazed at the outlaw wildly with a hardened glare.

"Is this true?"

"No, I don't know what they're talking about!" she replied, raising a concerned brow.

"Did too, got five pieces a few back didn't you?"

"Yeah, so?" Jade admitted as Victoria remembered the piece in her hand from before.

"So-so you stole them?" she asked quietly, the crowd slowly backing away as the drunk was lead to a few buildings down, sheepish.

"I-I didn't steal them! Yo-you're really going to believe him?" the West's voice shook, pale emerald eyes becoming paler. The sheriff nodded slightly, blinking away from the pained expression she knew was beneath the handkerchief. "I _didn't_. I left the money then grabbed the bread in that order... It was so busy in there-"

"Likely story," Mr. Jason chortled, "I don't see you as the type to play by the rules."

"Maybe not but I don't lie, don't steal and _don't play around_..." She strode over to pistol and the lead was placed in the bag that hung on the saddle as she jumped on.

"You can't leave, running away from what they committed is a coward's game," the sheriff snapped, all of the documents on this _'criminal'_ , she reminded herself in her law's mind, flooding through.

"Sure," the outlaw shrugged, glaring at Victoria with blazing eyes that seemed to almost glow with absolute betrayal, "But I don't play; there's nothin' cowardly about runnin' from something you didn't do. Good _night_."

And she was gone; both her and the mare. The sheriff gazed blankly at the disappearing figures, pondering. Tremors stampeded down her spine as she still felt the glare's and voice's hold, like a firm grasp that left a angry red mark around your wrist. Frowning, she then looked at the tan hat on the apprentice's head. "Shoot..." Victoria murmured quietly as she felt her blood boil.

"What?" the baker cocked his head, following her as she jogged to the bakery.

"Tawney as well," she barked, shutting the door of the sheriff's office firmly behind them. Once both were in, settled with the cell looming a few feet close, the sheriff took off her hat and ran her right hand through her hair. "When d'you get that hat?" she gestured over to Tawney.

"Dunno... Why does it matter?" he mumbled, hands suddenly clammy.

"Yeah... Been wondering 'bout that. How much," the baker asked, eyeing Victoria as her gaze sat firmly on the young man.

"How would I know, my ol' man got it for me," he replied hesitantly.

"Then why do I recall Mr. Jason here telling me you were lookin' in stores when you should 'ave been workin'? Didn't know here at all did you?"

"Naw... Recognized the horse though..."

"Not the question I really wanted answers to," the sheriff grimaced.

"How much was the damn hat boy?" the baker asked once again.

"I-I didn-"

"Don't _lie_ ," the two adults hissed in unison.

"...35 cents..." he whispered hoarsely.

"Ain't that how much was missin'?

"Yes, why'd you steal now Tawney?"

"Didn't know! Wasn't in the box!" he held his hands.

"Yes you did! Why did you just try to toss it to someone else?" the baker bellowed, turning red with his fists shaking. After the boy didn't speak, the tired man turned to the sheriff and asked, calmly, "What should we do, burn it?"

"Not in my book, no... I think we should let him keep it, just so that he knows that whatever is on his mind is cheatingly cruel and a coward's way out."

Nodding, the baker then bade the sheriff an apology, a thanks and a goodnight before snatching the young apprentice by the collar of his buttoned shirt and dragging him out the window. Shaking her head, the sheriff goes to the back, resuming her leaned position from nearly thirty minutes before. Her eyes closed, Victoria vaguely heard the deputy take Rex away back to his family's ranch off 'bout three miles from the main portion of the small town.

"What did I do?" she asked herself quietly, her eyes almost stinging. Rubbing her temple, she heaved a low sigh before frowning. Coward had rang through her mind multiple times; maybe _she_ was the coward just for saying that. Didn't seem too far fetched in her mind. Sure she did fairly well as a sheriff but as a friend... "God almighty, the hell did I do?" she hissed under her breath.

And that's when she heard it. It started off as a quiet tapping, ears straining before they grew louder until a gut wrenching cry came from outside, Cheers joining the other horse. Whipping out of the room and snatching her hat from the front table, Victoria found herself outside, arms open and eyes wide. "Pistol! Pistol! Shhhh..." she started, taking off her hat, "It's me, Vi- Tori. Calm down... calm down... that's it," she purred as the mare huddled against Cheers.

While she didn't move, the Arabian cross still held frantic eyes and enlarged nostrils, ready to bolt once more. "Hey," Tori asked, eyes knit together, concerned, "Where's Jade?" Unknowingly, the sheriff's gaze immediately shot straight to the saddle, hands gliding over just under the horn and felt a warm hole. Wincing slightly at the remaining heat, she pulled out a small piece of silver.

" _Bullet,_ " she murmured breathlessly under her breath as she picked up hollering from the distance as the cargo train rang its infamous horn. Her feet carried her quickly down the street, leaving the two steeds to themselves as the steps quickly halted. "No-no-no-no- _fuck no!_ " Tori cursed under her breath as she tore down the street once more, mind racing.

"Cheers, we're going. You too Pistol, _now_ ," she barked frantically. The reins were removed from the mare's hackamore bridle and tied tightly around Cheers' horn before the sheriff was on her faithful companion. Sensing her urge, the kind stallion raced down the street, Pistol following close behind as they made their way beside the competing train.

Glaring at the engine speeding away, the sheriff cursed again as she realized that the cargo was going miles faster than it normally did. _Much faster_. Before turning to the right, Tori eyed the rusted, red car that she had a glimpse of Jade. "Cheers, we're goin' over to the bridge over at the canyon, got it?" she almost barked, grinning slightly once she heard a huff in response.

Within about an hour of nonstop galloping, they made it to the bridge, five hours before the train would. The Vega hoped that the outlaw would be fine until then, that way she could be ready in time. Walking tiredly to a huddle of three of four trees, she slid off and let the two horses feed on the grass around her. After a good twenty minutes, Cheers still grazing, Pistol strode up and stood calmly next to Tori's slumped figure, watching intently as the sheriff slept in a light doze.

Once done with his meal, Cheers looked behind and walked over a bit further. Standing on a small hill, just as relaxed and ready as Pistol, he watched the tracks, remembering the several times that he had done this. The only difference is that it wasn't training.

**. . .**

The car door slammed behind the man, leaving a certain outlaw groaning in a slight pain. Clutching her side as she sat against a wooden crate, Jade felt around for anything at all to help the wound. The knife had only grazed her, just taking off the first one or two layers of skin. Either way, it was still stinging against the black fabric, bleeding. Grunting as she fell over, her left hand still just over her right ribs, the outlaw reached and was able to pull out a plain white under shirt.

It was by luck that she was in a car full of clothes. Sitting back up, she tore off her buttoned black shirt before tossing it away. Before anything else, Jade listened to the rattle of the tracks and the wind bustling against the door; no sign of any of the men who ignorantly left her alone, thinking that injuring her would do any good. For a moment, the West breathed quietly, pulling off her own no bloodied undershirt.

A slight shudder breached her lips as she felt cool air against her bare top half, pale emerald eyes gazing down at her new scar. There were at least seventeen on her back and five on the front, now six anyway. Hazing around, putting the red and white tank top against the wound, Jade spotted a canteen full of water. "These boys are real damn asses ain't they," she chuckled to herself, pulling the strap towards her. Once succeeding the fourth time, she made the effort to clean the dirt and grime away from the struggle she put up before.

Wincing slightly at the sting, the outlaw managed to carefully wrap herself, tearing both shirts in long strips. As she felt fine with her handy work, Jade West stood up, grimacing from her side before fumbling through the clothes. Close to the middle, or perhaps near the bottom, she pulled out an almost identical shirt to the one that lay abandoned, torn and bloodied.

Slipping it on and tucking the shirt in, she grinned slightly before looking at herself. "Damn, forgot the other shirt..." Undoing the new shirt, the outlaw found another white tank top that wound fit perfectly underneath it.

After five minutes of constant changing and checking, she sat back down in her spot before breathing easier. While easier, she found that she preferred the sharp intakes and distracted mind a few moments before. Now that there was nothing to do, all there was to think was her guilt.

Guilt of not telling her new friend that she was sorry, that she was indeed a coward for running away all of her life... Both from what she did and didn't do. Still, Jade didn't know what was worse; not accepting responsibility or bolting even though she would've been in the clear anyway. Then there was the guilt of speaking to Tori in such a manner. The built of hitting her own horse hard in order for the mare to get help.

So much guilt consumed her life and her dreams; it was all she could think about. Tears began to prickle down as her forearms rested on her bent knees. Once again, Jade West felt alone, cold and isolated from everyone. Tori, Pistol, even that crazy miner Sikowitz. Strange how the first few people where ones that a) didn't know her at all yet... Jade didn't want to admit it, b) was a damn horse and c) was just, well _insane_ in a way.

"I'm in deep shit, aren't I?" she muttered quietly to herself, hearing the trains mocking whistle ten cars ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

The red stallion's ears perked as soon as the locomotive speed along the tracks, rattling with every bump. His extended trot alerted the mare and his neigh the sheriff. Eyes flashing awake, Tori felt Cheers ready and pulled herself up. "Come on then, let's go," she muttered as both of the horses bolted with all of their might, racing against the train. Though it would be moments until it actually arrived, the horses and rider needed to be in the exact position for it. With Pistol on the left, almost hugging the train, The sheriff looked at the bridge and her heart nearly skipped a beat.

Two men were on the wooden build, placing sticks with lines following behind them. Feeling her adrenaline pushing it's limits, Victoria shook her head and looked at the train coming. As it began to catch up, the sheriff was slightly relieved that it had gone back to its normal speed, allowing more time. Brown eyes catching the red car, she pulled her pistol from her side and aimed at the latch holding the door close. A blast pinned both of the horse's ears down and turned the sheriff's face into a grimace, though it had enabled the door to crash open. " _JADE!"_ she bellowed against the wind.

From the inside, the outlaw struggled up, jogging to the side of the car that looked like it had torn off from her hazed stare. Poking her head out, black hat tight in her hand's grasp, she stared at the sheriff, warmth flooding her gut. "TORI!"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO JUMP!"

"WHAT?" she yelled back, eyes widening and eyebrow raised. "LIKE-LIKE _NOW_?"

"YES NOW!" the sheriff barked frantically.

"BUT-BUT MY HORSE IS ALL THE WAY-I CAN'T JUST-" the outlaw looked stupidly at her steed, frowning anxiously at the ground.

"DO IT! BEFORE-" the sheriff halted her sentence, eyes widening as the two men were racing around the bridge hurriedly, a match flying. "JUMP ON THE DAMN HORSE JADE!" Tori shrieked, watching as one of the men slipped and was hung by a line and some of the sticks around hi ankle.

Before Jade was able to jump, however, a flash of green had her trip over her feet. "THAT WAS A FUCKING CACTUS!" she hissed viciously.

"AND THIS IS A FUCKING PISTOL JADE! GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT CAR BEFORE I SHOOT THE FLOOR BELOW YOUR FEET!" the sheriff growled over the wind, pistol ready. Taking her word for it, the West hurled herself out of the car without a second thought and landed harshly on the familiar saddle with a hitched grunt and a gasp. Feeling her mare turn, she hissed from her side's pain. As Pistol slowed, she allowed herself to collapse onto the ground, clutching the side and whimpering with low groan.

Cheers stopped next to Pistol and the sheriff was immediately by the outlaw's side. Her eyes looked down nervously at the writhing West before they snapped up, mouth hanging as the bridge became a sudden flash of white, yellow, red and black. Both cringed as their ears rang, the horses raising their heads in terror as the man hanging by the line blew up, leaving the other one clutching for his life on the leftover part. Four pairs of eyes watched, frozen, as the train plummeted into the other edge of the ravine, taking the man with it as it fell. Skull canyon had now just added a large token on it's graveyard site.

"Jade..." the sheriff's attention drew back to the outlaw, "Your-your side... What happened?"

"Was comin' back an' they jumped me. I tried to fight 'em off but they shot at me and pulled a knife out," she explained as the was gingerly helped up. "I needed to get out of it so I got Pistol to go to you... I think she would've anyway but..."

"We got to go back-"

"No, I know a place that will keep me safe. I'm not on the Black Rein's favorites list anyway-well, I am but..." Jade drew out, hoisting herself up on Pistol. "Where's my reins?"

"Here, took 'em off so your horse wouldn't trip," the sheriff put the ropes back on, handing them to the outlaw.

"Thanks," the West murmured.

"How far?"

"Not too far actually, only 'bout three miles past the bridge. There's a land bridge 'bout a quarter that way so roughly a few hours? Well, no... 'Bout seven because there was a landslide when I came back to town." Jade shrugged, not exactly knowing what else to say as the other rider mounted.

Minutes roll by, the sheriff taking the time to look at the outlaw. It wasn't what she had expected, Victoria thought; nothing like the other wanted posters pictured. Her pale skin seemed untouched by the sun, as it she was a ghost of the desert. Long dirt brown hair draped over the black shirt which, as she saw, was newer. Or cleaner at least. As the captivating green eyes were looking off to the ravine, Tori noticed how the shirt fit snugly around the outlaw's body; her chest bouncing slightly as Pistol slumbered along at ease, knowing of her companion's state. Tori licked her lips as she drew invisible lines around them, wanting to-

Blushing furiously, blending with her caramel skin, the sheriff glared before the horse. What the hell was she doing? You can't just do that, ' _especially to someone who's supposed to be in your cell,_ ' she mentally snapped to herself. Wearily, she realized that it would be a long trip if she kept letting the silence draw out any longer.

"Jade?"

"Hmm?" she answered, her gaze shifting over to the curious sheriff's as Pistol lead the small herd over the land bridge.

"Do you have a family?" she asked, startling herself. Tori watched as the emerald flickered in Jade's eyes, becoming paler then more of a lush green.

"How come?"

"Dunno, just a question," she shrugged, looking forward, suddenly interested in the rocks lining the wide path as they neared the tracks leading in between a plateau that stretched on for some miles.

"Yeah, I think anyway..."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, had what people normally have and pistol here," she smiled softly. "What about you?"

"Just my sister and I, and Cheers if you count hooved people." The sheriff found herself pleased when the outlaw gave a quiet chuckle. "My dad was shot dead when I was younger and my mother died just a few years ago from a illness..." Unnoticed by Tori, Jade frowned slightly, glancing at the ground with a heavy heart. "So... How long has it been siince you had a family like normal?"

"I don't really know to be frankly honest... A long time," she answered. Dark brown eyes once again gazed to her left, watching as Jade looked straight ahead. The sheriff's stare fell sadly before up, squinting at the sun a bit overhead. Her pupils relaxed, however, once the plateau shaded her head, which spun around at the wood breaking behind them.

She held her breath, not daring to look away while her conscious screamed at her to; a reddened, dirt covered hand gripped the wood, the nails dug as they bled from the scratchy surface. But that was it, just the hand. " _God_ ," she whispered under her breath as Jade looked over, looking at it from the other side. The dismembered forearm hung, slowly slipping off the tracks with no reason to.

"Probably where the engine hit 'im," she murmured in a monotone voice. "Come on, not much we can do." The sheriff frowned slightly, and gazed over at the outlaw, sensing the bitterness in her voice. A question bugged her mind however it was tucked away for later once she saw Jade's cold, unsympathetic eyes. Instead she gazed back up at the sky, the sun just peeking through the side of the rock walls as the four made their way through, alongside the tracks.

"Where's the sun gonna be at when we get there?"

"Um," the outlaw frowned up at the sky, "'Bout sundown at the rate we're goin'. Perhaps when the stars come out..."

"Does it hurt?"

"Huh?" Jade looked over at the sheriff, eyebrow raised.

"The-your side I mean, is it bad?" Tori wondered.

"Naw- well, it isn't as bad as it was. I'll have to check it later to see if it is worse... Still stings and anyway I've had worse." Green eyes suddenly widened, a thought flashing through her mind.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my most sensitive one is on the other side actually."

"How come?"

"Sharp piece of wood jutting out as I got some horses an' sheep out of a burnin' barn," the outlaw replied with a shrug. Victoria nodded, forcing her gaze away from Jade once again, cheeks burning. As the horses padded their way through the land, marching closer towards mountains, the two didn't talk much. There wasn't a need for much talking.

**. . .**

It's been several hours, canteens ran dry which left the four parched. At least the sun was slowly climbing down, giving the small herd a break from the heat. They were well into the mountains now, stepping carefully around narrow passageways. "Tori?"

"Yes?" the sheriff turned her gaze.

"I'm sorry for, uh... Last night. I shouldn't have-"

"No Jade, I'm sorry. You were right really, and it was the apprentice who used your money for his damn hat..." Tori admitted with a coy grin.

"Well... Thank you anyway, for um..."

"No problem. We nearly there?" the sheriff asked.

"Yeah, just a few more turns actually, just got to pass-"

"Well there you are!" a voice startled Victoria. She turned her head, staring at a balding man in loose miner's clothing. "An' you brought a friend too... How'd you do, how'd you do?" he murmured, tipping his hat with excitement in his eyes.

"Hey Sikowitz..." the outlaw sighed, closing her eyes briefly.

"How'd you know me name?" he raised his brow, cocking his head to the side.

"You told me... First time we met."

"Ah yes, great times... Now I have to guess yours. Jean Louise?" Sikowitz scratched his chin, eyes peering at the outlaw uncomfortably.

"Uh... No," she shook her head. "Try again next time..." the West breathed, Pistol stepping forward.

"Na-na-na," he shook his finger wildly, "Got to guess hers."

"Really? Come on, why?" Jade asked, impatient.

"Got to, the rules if you cross my entryway."

"More like bored as you watch people pass through..."

"What?"

"Nothin'," the outlaw mumbled.

"What do you think my name is?" Tori asked curiously.

"Hmm... Victoria-" he started, both of the girl's eyes widening, astonished before, "Justice."

"No," Victoria shook her head.

"Was I close?"

"Actually, yeah..." The two horses started stepping away until they heard a low grunt.

"Wait! I have to guess again with you... uh, girl," Sikowitz pointed at Jade.

"Me?"

"Yes you, you passed without lettin' me know," he frowned as he thumbed over his belt.

"Kind of the point," the outlaw muttered before giving in, " _Fine._ "

"Elizabeth Gillies?"

" _No,_ good day to you sir," she chortled, her horse jogging through the two rock walls, Cheers right behind. Both of the girls chuckled as he bade them a good, or as Sikowitz phrased it "fairly excited", night, shaking their heads as well.

Once they quieted down, following the trail, Victoria asked, "He always been that loony?"

"Naw," Jade answered, her grin falling, "From what he has told me, I reckon he survived a mine collapsing. Talks about the smell of coal and a wood beam falling on him."

"Ouch, no wonder. That would do th' same to anyone..." the sheriff mumbled, feeling an odd sense of respect for the man. It was only about five minutes later when Victoria found herself sliding off her saddle and untacking the sweaty stallion. Looking around, she gently placed the saddle and pad down on a log along side Pistol's and strode over to Jade. "Nice little place," she murmured quietly.

"Yeah, came across it a while back. It's nice to just come over and stay for a while but you don't have everythin' you need. Though I was able to get some bread an' things from Skull Canyon here," Jade replied, holding up the pocket that clung to Pistol's black saddle. "Not quite hungry though, you?"

"Funnily enough, no," the sheriff shook her head. "Not at all..." she finished, her eyes once again drawn to Jade as she put her black hat carefully by the saddles, on the horn. And once again she mentally snapped at herself for being fixated on Jade.

**. . .**

"How does it feel?"

"Like a-" the outlaw grit her teeth as the damp rag glazed over her wound, which ended up opening more while she went to get wood fore the fire bathing her face in a flickering orange. "Like a sting- _shit,_ " Jade flinched.

"Sorry," the sheriff winced, padding the bloodied wound carefully after accidentally pushing too hard, "Though it would make it a hell of a lot easier if you _stop shifting your weight._ " Green eyes glared at brown, a match she found was hard to beat. However the emerald flashed in victory as Tori went back to cleaning the cut.

As caramel hands gingerly padded across pale skin, the Vega frowned slightly, trying to ignore the way Jade's scars played in the fire light; the way her upper body moved with each breath; the way the outlaw's defined stomach sent a slight buzz down- "That's good," she murmured quietly, stripping herself from her own thoughts as she saw the blood cease a bit.

"M'kay," the green eyes fell from Tori's, hands starting to wrap the wound back up while the sheriff wiped her stained hands on another rag. Both did their own thing for a while, casting glances that immediately dispersed as soon as the other shifted. After some minutes, the sheriff found herself sitting across the fire on a log from the outlaws.

With dancing flames in their eyes, she asked softly, "Who were they?"

"Who?" Jade lifted her head, knowing full well what the question asked.

"Those people, on the bridge and- in the train too?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, those people. Who the hell _were_ they?" The outlaw's stare dove back down to her hands, which clasped together tightly, as a tingle twitched throughout her back along every scar that was caused by them. The scars were many and seemed to be countless; only one or two of Jade's many scars were from something else.

"The Black Rein," she murmured quietly, a sense of fear and loath peppering her bitter tone.

"So you do know them..." the sheriff muttered hesitantly, "How long?"

"Well I had been on their lists for quite a while but a few months ago I was put as their favorite. Came across their ring leader-" she stumbled over her words, not wanting to go any further.

"But these men, what do they do?" Tori prodded on, cocking her head to her side.

Jade gave a soft breath, glad that it had taken a slight turn. "They don't know much about what they're fightin' for, I'll tell you. But they are dangerous and hit whatever the target is... for most anyway. Been able to escape them for months..." Green eyes clung to the fire in front of her, screams and hollers crying out in the distance as hoof steps tore down the dirt and sand crunching beneath her.

_"Come on Pistol, faster girl... We got to get away," she cried, teeth grinding as she felt warm tears roll down her cheeks. The girl, the blonde girl, she didn't make it. She didn't need to die and yet- "Damn you, damn the Black Rein to hell," she spat, glaring full heartedly at the engulfed barn long behind._

"Jade?" The outlaw's eyes flickered up, almost mournfully at the sheriff.

"Yes?"

"Want to go to bed?" she asked, watching as the water threatening in the pale emerald eyes seep away slowly. With a slight nod, Tori got up and put out the fire in a quick motion using water and grabbed blankets for the West to sleep under on the make-shift bed. Slipping under soundlessly, Victoria gave a soft smile before sitting back down on the log, watch as the horses stand, relaxed. Pistol still had a saddle strapped on from the wood collecting, leaving Cheers to pick himself off from his position on the ground.

Looking curiously at the stars, the Vega grinned, allowing herself to immerse herself in the light, eventually falling into a light doze herself.

All was well.

**. . .**

Brown eyes snapped away, alerted as she was shaken roughly and the black mare's shrieks pounded through her ears. Growling slightly, the sheriff held her ears as she gripped the outlaw's forearm in a start. "What's happening?" she asked moodily.

"Cheers, Tori he's _gone._ Look at the ground, the bastards-" she murmured harshly, hauling Victoria to her feet as she stared at the ground, her eyes wide with fear at the prints. "Get on Pistol, _quick Vega-"_

"Where is he?"

"Through the clearing-" Jade snapped, pulling herself onto the saddle behind the sheriff, her arms on the sides as the horse fidgeted around with the reins. "Pistol, move that way!" she hissed under her breath, glaring as she shifted uncomfortably in the saddle. The mare darted forward, needing not to be told twice, and stormed through the walls angrily. At blazing speeds, they were finally through the clearing and out in a field when the sheriff stared forward.

"We need to get their faster!" she whimpered hysterically as Cheers kicked out, a flash of brown falling backwards. "He can't hold on any longer Jade!"

"Then use the damn pistol Vega!" she spat in her ear, the sheriff cringing slightly, "You have it for a reason!"

"But I can't..." Victoria stared at her horse, surrounded by a pack of coyotes. They couldn't get to close, though as the stallion wildly kicked out, they were an easy hit. She felt a pang in her stomach as she saw the few patrolling the hunting circle, huddled closely to their proud and new mothers. Still, her hand found her side and pulled out the long peacemaker swiftly, aiming just above the horizon. "Does Pistol mind loud noises?"

"Only tolerates them- _shoot God dammit! You only have a few more moments!_ " With that, the sheriff blinked and heard a loud crack before several more. Dirt scampered beneath Pistol's hooves just as the pack did after each fire. The mare called hysterically, earning more frightened shrills until Cheers had finally made his way over, nostrils flaring, head high and eyes wide.

Jumping down, Victoria smiled softly as Cheers dipped his head down, embracing her arms around his thick, sturdy neck. "My God Cheers, first a damn mad dog and now this..." she shook her head worriedly, searching for any marks. Luckily there were none, the pack had left Cheers unharmed other than a racing heart. "Come on you bastard, lets go back." As she walked on beside Pistol and a quiet Jade, Victoria rubbed her eyes, not quite believing that this was her wake up call.

The sheriff turned her gaze up to the pale outlaw before her, and it remained for a while. The slight breeze which sent small shivers down her back played with the dirt brown locks that draped down casually over soft, ghostly white skin. In stark contrast, dark emerald eyes now had pumped adrenaline through her thoughts, which now faded as the thought of going back settled in her mind. The black hat which seemed to rarely ever come off perched on her head solemnly, proudly even though it was drowned in a dark bitter glory.

Dropping her gaze, Tori frowned slightly before the corners of her mouth curved. "Thank you," she muttered hoarsely.

"For what?" the outlaw asked, slipping off the mare. The Vega gazed curiously; she barely noticed that they had made there way back already. Though she supposed it was the dark atmosphere which seemed to still retain her fond attraction.

"Saving Cheers, waking me up... What did happen?" she mumbled humbly.

"Dunno, heard Pistol screamin' her head off an' noticed that Cheers was gone," the outlaw shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, thank you... I feel like I should pay you back," she added in a small voice.

"Like how? Got me out of a bad situation and now I did too. Even," she smiled warmly. Her eyes lit as she watched Tori return her gaze, eyes too dazzled in the starlight.

"Still," she murmured, stepping closer. Jade's eyebrows knit together just a bit before she felt warm lips on her cheek, black hat tipping slightly. As Tori pulled away, her gaze down to the dirt below as her steps retreated, the West felt her cheek before chuckling in breaths.

"You can go sleep on the bed if you want, I'm not that tired anyway," she offered, watching the sheriff yawn. Tori smiled gingerly before passing Jade towards the bed, under the covers in a matter of seconds. Turning her head back around, the West sat on the log, her heart beating softly against her ribs.

At once she recalled the first night they met. It had been strange to her how she had given her real name instead of an alias, yet it seemed to make some sense now. Just some. The outlaw breathed coolly, a bitter frown forming as she closer her eyes. "Not this one, no," she whispered quietly to herself, her gaze shifting back to the now sleeping Tori. "Not this one..."

**. . .**

The Arizona sun, mind you Jade would have said the "Arid-zone-a", shone bright and early, still competing against the lugging cool breeze still hanging around. The two had eaten the last pieces of bread from Jade's rations for the night and decided to watch as the horses conversed with each other as they did the same.

"So how many horses have you had?" Jade asked curiously.

"Cheers' my only own or mine. Our family had a mare, his mother, but it died shortly after my father was shot..." she sighed.

"Shot?" green eyes gently pondered, earning a small nod.

"Yeah... Anyway, what about you?"

"There was this one... God he was handsome, more so than Pistol but she's a lot better. More loyal I think. Anyway, this other one, Star, he was a gorgeous paint. Used to have been my brother's-" she nearly choked before continuing, "Anyway, lost him before I found Pistol..."

"Was he good? Your brother I mean," Tori wondered aloud, regretting it immediately. She watched cautiously as Jade nodded softly before standing up.

"Gonna go and wash up," she stated, nodding towards the small shack a little ways away. "Hey, _Pistol..._ Damn heat," she shook her head as the mare pinned her ears back, "Perfect out here... Who ever created mare's biology clock really needs to have their neck wringed..." As the outlaw's rambles died off, the sheriff shook her head, patting Cheers.

"Don' worry 'bout her buds, mare's 'ill get like that," she chuckled as the stallion looked at her with hurt eyes, replaying the annoyed shrill. "Don't go chasin' her now, or I'll turn you in for a gelding," she added warningly. Striding back to the logs, Victoria watched as Cheers tried to make amends for his 'mistake' as Pistol lead herself to a corner. Small chuckles would be breathed as she watched gladly as every minute or so the stallion would inch himself closer to the mare, a hopeful glance clouding his rationality.

In the distance, left of the sheriff, she heard the soft trickling of water. Turning her head, Tori closed her eyes, shaking her head. "No... Don't, she's convicted... You're the sheriff," she whispered the same rants that swept through her dreams as she pondered over her kiss. It had taken all of her power to not do anything more, however she constantly frowned in her sleep as to why she would have to in the first place.

Yet, with her dreams flashing through her mind and the badge suddenly heavy against her buttoned shirt, Tori pushed herself off of the wood and padded her way quietly to her temptation. Halting just at the edge of the tree behind the small 'shack', the sheriff nearly let out a gasp. Trying to give as much privacy as possible without leaving her unsatisfactory, the Vega licked her lips as she felt a warm buzz form at the base of her gut.

Her eyes followed the water, running down her short back and down from the ass she was able to see. "Hot damn," she breathed, a smirk ghosting her lips as she watched the outlaw's side breast fall and raise with each breath. _Outlaw._ The all true word rang in her mind murderously, marching her steps hurriedly back to her position on the logs.

"Sheriff, outlaw. Sheriff, outlaw. Sheriff, outlaw. Sheriff, outlaw..." she murmured as she shut her eyes, not listening as the water shut off. Victoria shot up, eyes flashing open as she tore off her vest, feeling the badge blaze with fire, and jog angrily at the two steeds. " _Quit that Pistol and_ you _quit trying to mount her, she ain't havin' it,_ " the Vega snapped, canines glinting with a mad sudden rage.

As Tori separated the antic mess of the horses, Jade stepped out, running her hands through her hair before setting the black hat on one of the furthest logs carefully. As she stood up, she hissed, eyes watering as her hands blocked a sudden ray in her eyes. Moving to her right, Jade frowned, cocking her head to one side as her steps moved closer to the abandoned vest. Curiously, her hand moved hesitantly towards the grey cloth, uncovering the rest of the gold pinned to the inside.

Immediately she startled back, breath held as her stomach twisted into a sickening ball. Swallowing a sudden knot in her throat, the outlaw scampered behind the shack, back sliding against the wall as she crumbled down. "Sheriff, _sheriff_. Of course she's the sheriff," she hissed venomously. Jade's eyes widened as her stomach churned, feeling a chain around her wrists and neck alike. "So it's a family business huh?" she whispered hoarsely, tears falling freely as she tucked her arms around her knees.

**. . .**

She felt the rough wood against her back as she played with her blades idly, feeling her mare standing quietly with her. Her breaths came slow and watchful, feeling as the wind whispered through her ears as she replayed the day behind her. _'No, it will be soon but not yet,_ ' she reminded herself once again. Soon after the truth flickered in blinded her rational thought, the outlaw pulled a poker face and came back to Sheriff Vega adjusting her vest, brushing off the dust.

Once the horses were tacked up, they had made their way past Sikowitz without any commotion (he didn't guess their names) and through the rock walls and tracks just fine. She knew of Tori's wariness immediately, correctly assuming that the sheriff had picked up on her stone cold wall between them. Everything seemed uneventful, however she remembered every second of the unstill silence other than the soft hooves against the sand, the regret building in her heart and forced mind to set in.

The outlaw's eyes flickered open, blades once again by her side. "Stay here, it'll only be a minute," she murmured calmly before slipping across the building's side and through the door. She crept silently across the cell room and strode right down the hall to the back room. The door was left ajar, making her time a lot easier. The door soundlessly opened, and remained so as Jade leaned against it, staring at the working sheriff with a cold hard glare.

It only took a few moments for her to hear the pen scrawl against the paper as brown hair fell onto the desk tiredly. "Hey there _sheriff_ ," she murmured icily, ripping Victoria's attention from her work. The Vega halted her movements, eyes widening at the paper as her stomach turned maliciously.

Looking up, she wanted to speak yet the emerald eyes had coaxed her to not say a word. Instead, she stood up carefully and cautiously, stepping on eggshells. "Jade-" she tried, "I-I can-"

"What? Explain that you were going to throw me out to Ryder's rangers?" she purred viciously, eyes glancing over at the plaque, "Want to see me with my intestines laced out, my heart shot? I've seen his aftermath Victoria."

The sheriff winced at her words, remembering the tales and stories of the outlaw, what made her into the monster she was... "J-Jade, I-I don-"

"Then show me you don't want to, or was this all just your fucking game? Just toy with me before slamming the trap shut..." she growled. "You're afraid aren't you? Afraid of what, Jade or _West_ ," she asked, teeth bared and threatening as she stepped closer, barely a foot from Victoria.

She felt as if she couldn't breathe, her hands trembled against her sides as she stared deep into those green eyes, watching as that strand of emerald she admired from the start glimmered, quivering under the weight of the cold, hard stone. No answer came to mind, no clear one at that. The Vega was ripped in two, the sheriff pulling out a iron grip over the Jade's shoulder, tossing her straight to her cell. Yet Tori guarded the outlaw with such a livid nature, firing the long peacemaker at any hint of danger. This was it, both had their tally's up and in the jumble of all the commotion, they tied. They needed a third opinion, turning to Victoria who stood, unable to move at all.

"J-Jade... Please, let me explain," her plea whimpered out as Jade stood firm to her roots, eyes switching between the two brown ones that were glazed with rust. Finally deciding on her next move, a pale hand suddenly jerked to her side, clasping over the handles when she pulled back.

Both gazed at each other with wide eyes, a glare full of hatred and betrayl met a stunned glanced as it registered the outlaws head tilted back against the barrel of the peacemaker. "So you are afraid," Jade whispered softly, unable to contain her heart throbbing against her ribs. "Thought you were different from the rest Tori..." she continued, taking out her scissors and holding the tip up to the sheriff's throat, tilting her head, "Thought you were somethin' else."

The colt's barrel slackened and dropped to the ground with a thud just as Victoria's knees had once the blades were put away carefully. The outlaw gazed solemnly as the sheriff shook slightly on her hands and knees before whisking away quickly through the office before stepping outside. Instinctively she turned her head and saw as Pistol touched her nose with Cheers quietly, her head ducking and striding slowly towards Jade who jumped on immediately.

The outlaw frowned at the stallion as he drooped his head, ears back sadly as Pistol lumbered away. "Come on girl, let's go..." Jade murmured, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, "No use comin' here no longer."

As the town's detail faded ever so slightly, she told herself that she wouldn't look back, that she couldn't look back. Yet, she did.

Back in the town, she knew, there was someone lost in their mind, not knowing what to do. All the sheriff did was pound her fist on the floor, begging for the outlaw to come back through racking sobs.


	6. Chapter 6

Boots lumbered slowly as the gravel crunched below her feet. The steps creaked back onto the wooden porch, the sheriff sighing sadly, processing the news. _"No sign of her miss, Ryder's gonna go hectic any time soon. Reckon it's been like what, half of twelve mon-"_

_"You can go Mr. Jared, tell 'em to continue," the sheriff cut the shaky ranger who had tipped his hat and stalked off._

Six months, _six long, mocking months_ had passed without a trace of the outlaw, much to Victoria's dismay. Some days it was easy to ignore the queasy pang in her gut every time she asked for reports, forgetting the throbbing pain in her breast. Others it was a nightmare, limbs shook slightly as she rode on her quest that the voices inside her head would hesitantly or proudly call off after some few hours.

That day, however, had been one of the worst. Her mind was off as it usually would be if allergies attacked, fumbling over words that were heard nearly every single day. More often than not, the sheriff would find herself staring blankly out to space with a pen in her hand, bleeding all over the papers.

That was just the days, however. The nights grew worse, not caring what was felt as the sun beat down harsher every coming day. A cool buzz flowed through her, shifting her seat frequently as she thought regrettably of the nights she had gotten, for lack of a better word, friendly with a pillow as the outlaw swept through her mind. From all of the stress of summer on the rise and her usual wonderings, it built up during the private nights.

Tori let out a cold hearted laugh as she thought how the humor in the situation sickened her. How was it that an outlaw stole her heart in a matter of four days along with all of her other crimes? Closing her eyes, she felt as the warmth between her legs shift before pushing the door open. "Mr. Harris?" she cocked her head curiously, "What's up?"

"Nothin' much. Deputy Shapiro asked for newspaper so here I am," the man shrugged with a slight grin. "Been busy sheriff?"

"Yeah..." she breathed, taking off her hat tiredly.

"First that outlaw then the train- man, that would've been a right mess if we didn't have a witness ain't it?" All the sheriff could do was nod before stepping over to her office. "Well, I'll leave the paper here, seeing as th' deputy ain't here. Have a good one," he waved before stepping outside as the sheriff murmured hers back.

She reached the desk, sitting down with a thud as her hands covered her face. It didn't matter that the birds hummed quietly that day, or that the flowers bloomed just fine, or that everybody seemed to sing a small tune while striding to work with a spring in their step. Nothing changed the sheriff's building worry and stress that day.

However, Tori's mind prematurely when into a haze. one she didn't bring herself to fight off. Breathing deeply, she thumbed over her collar as brown eyes held their gaze of the papers stacked underneath the glazed desire. She shifted in her chair as the room grew increasingly hotter, her vest and badge almost burning her caramel skin through the buttoned shirt.

After several uncomfortable moments, the vest was finally loosened and the top button was undone. A low breath was let out as she felt her lukewarm hands brush against her collarbone, leaving goosebumps as her fingertips glazed across. Tugging the vest enough for it to slack lazily on her shoulders, the Vega clenched her teeth as she felt her opposite hand, the right, thumb across her belt, brushing against the tucked grey button-up.

Her hand fumbled around the buck hesitantly before she felt pressure lift from her waist. Teeth separated immediately as she felt her hand snake under her pants, teasing just over the underwear. Tori's breath shuddered as her left lashed out to the desk, gripping the wood as the other grazed over a soft tuff and rubbed against her wet core. Moving slowly, her back arching to accommodate for her position the sheriff let out a mixed sigh of bitter relief as her fingers dipped further in a slow pace against her hard nub.

As her movements quicken for each passing moment, Tori's left jerks slightly, sending a couple of papers to the floor. Brown eyes fixated on the top paper, staring deep into the frozen eyes of the outlaw.

Breath hitching, she shuddered as her eyes closed with a frown and clenched teeth. The sheriff felt a warm fire blaze behind her as the outlaw was underneath, letting out soft moans as lips latched on her pale neck. Her back arched into Tori's, giving her the chance to put a firm arm at the crook of Jade's back as her teeth slowly grazed down across her collarbone. Their clothes hung loosely around their body, pale bare legs wrapping themselves around the sheriff's waist.

 _"Stay with me Tori,"_ Jade soothed in Tori's ear, _"Stay with me and we'll run together..."_

The youngest Vega's eyes switched open, only to blink back as she let out a sharp moan, her knees hitting the floor as her left caught the wood as well. For a few moments she remained there unmoving other than a few twitches here and there. Pulling out her drowned fingers, she clenched her hand before slamming the fist down to the ground.

Tears stung her eyes as she repeated the words slowly, "Sheriff... Outlaw... Sheriff... Outlaw... _What the hell am I doing?_ " She tugged her vest back on tightly, ensuring that the badge was well known before her left hand went over her eyes, feeling as water dampened the skin.

The sheriff was lost, in her world for minutes before hearing a knock on the door nearly twenty minutes later.

**. . .**

Hands shook as they pulled softly on the reins as pale emerald eyes registered their surroundings. "Hold tight Pistol," she murmured hoarsely, slipping off the saddle. Gazing around solemnly, Jade sighed a mournful breath as she wondered towards the great colonial house, her gut filling with butterflies.

It was just how she remembered, just time had altered it's details slightly. Head tilting up, the outlaw squinted slightly against the dawning sun, feeling the warm breeze shift through her long, dirt brown hair. Watching as the curtains above shifted, her knuckles hammered warily against the door.

Slipping off the hat and holding it respectfully in her hands, she waited with her gaze dipped down until the door swung open. "What's it to ya, stranger?" an older woman stepped out impatiently, greying hair with her brown locks stringing messily over her eyes. Pushing them back, she momentarily glared at the outlaw before looking down at the hat, eyes running over the rim until a small tan stitch was marked.

Her brilliant meadow green eyes flickered up to the stranger's face, frowning slightly as pale emerald met with hers, "J-Jade?"

Rimming with tears, Jade West nodded before wrapping her arms around her mothers in a tight hug, sinking them to their knees. "Look how much you've grown," her mother murmured quietly in her ear as she pulled away. "Come inside," Miss West-Prewalskin offered, hand on Jade's back as she closed the door with a few extra clicks.

She made her way into the kitchen, correctly assuming that Jade would be sitting at the end, staring mournfully at the black hat. "What've you been up to dear?" she asked quietly.

The outlaw opened her mouth before closing it, only a squeak voicing. Once clearing her throat, a soft, "Do you hate me?"

Green eyes searched their elder's, waiting as she sat down, drumming her fingers against the table until she came up with the proper answer. "I did at first, but after your father- I don't anymore Jade. I don't because I realized what a presence you held on this property but you were long gone by then..." The woman shook her head regrettably before admitting, "Perhaps we didn't give you the attention you needed, but I know Jared and all of the horses and dogs did. Perhaps I was the only one looking for you after that day to see you safe, unlike holdin' a barrel at your temple like your father."

"I-I didn't want any of this to happen-" Jade started through a soft sob.

"But it did honey, for a reason too... Now I don't rightly know why and what for 'cept for my end of the bargain; I was able to see my daughter for who she was, and now she's here ten years later..." She smiled kindly at her daughter before licking her dry lips and murmuring, "Now I know those eyes..."

"What?" Jade frowned.

"Who's he?" Miss West-Prewalskin asked with a slight grin.

"I-I don't..."

"Come on dear, a person only looks at the world with those eyes after finding the righ' one," the elder smiled warmly.

"Oh," Jade's thoughts immediately flickered back at a bar, a small ranch house, her small haven, the sheriff's office. "There-there is no 'he'," she spoke softly, her eyes stinging as the crook of her throat tingled in the shape of the peacemaker's barrel.

"Now what'd you mean?"

"I-I went to Skull Canyon and met... She's beautiful..." her voice scratched.

Stunned, Jade's mother frowned slightly though didn't question it after seeing the emotional tears rimming emerald eyes. "Hey... Jade now what's the matter?"

"She's the God dammed sheriff," Jade spat, teeth grinding against each other. Her head picked up once she felt a warm, gentle hand cup her own.

"How about we clean you up, seems to me you've been through a lot," Miss West-Prewalskin smiled. "I'll take care of your horse and put her in a pasture, that good?"

"Yeah, Jade nodded, standing up. She was surprised to find herself a few inches taller than her mother as she scampered off towards Pistol. Shrugging her shoulders, the youngest West strode over to a small room joining the kitchen with a large bathtub sitting in the middle. Gazing around, the outlaw decided she didn't want to get wet and stepped quietly into a guest bedroom down a short hall.

Once inside the room, her head picked up and saw a vanity mirror sitting across the door; a piece of furniture that was bought after she had left all those years ago. Sighing, she unbuttoned her black collared shirt and set it down on the green comforter that was tucked in the bed, bronze stitching of flowers facing up as a white undershirt soon joined it.

She reluctantly placed the blades on the small pile as well before gliding her fingers over the bloodied shirts on her side. Grimacing slightly, Jade pulled the torn cloth away, pleased to see that the wound was finally healed enough to sit bare. Pale emerald eyes looked up at the vanity mirror once her mother gasped slightly, eyes running over the scars on Jade's back and the front through the reflection as a pale forearm covered some of her rather large breasts.

"Jade... what happened to you?" she whispered hoarsely, stepping closer. Looking back gingerly, the daughter opened her mouth, a small voice whispering.

"Many things..."

**. . .**

A plate lay with potatoes and steak barely touched that would have otherwise been wolfed down if the given circumstances were different. The sheriff frowned slightly as she blankly stared at her food, oblivious to the worried glances from the other side of the table.

Benson, a tall sturdy man who worked at the ranch, wiped his mouth and gestured over to Victoria. Trina shook her head softly. "Well, thanks for the meal... It was a good turkey," he mumbled, making his way up the stairs with another serving of food. Chuckling slightly, the older sister watched as he went upstairs, scratching his dirty blonde hair as he went.

The image of his powerfully ripped arms soon switched off as she frowned at the youngest Vega. "What's wrong with you? Been off for a while now..."

Sitting up from the table, the sheriff ducked into the kitchen in a few strides, followed by her sister. "Now Victoria, come on... What's been tormenting you? Not that criminal is it?"

"Yes..." she muttered softly, gripping the counter firmly as brown eyes gazed outside.

Deciding to change the topic on a lighter note, Trina made a small smile and muttered, "You think Benson would be good to permanently stay here?"

The eldest sibling shrunk slightly at the end of an annoyed glare before Victoria shrugged, "Yeah, seems like he is anyway..."

"Do you, um... Think he's the right one?"

"Sure."

Trina frowned sadly, looking nervously around the room before muttering, "So have you found anyone?" Almost immediately Tori gripped tighter before leaning on her elbows, hands running through her hair with a choked cry. " _Victoria_ ," she stammered, stepping closer as her hand gripped her sister's shoulder.

"By God help me Trina," Victoria stumbled over her words.

"I-Wh-what's wrong little sis? I thought you said that West was pulling your strings..."

"I can't stop thinking about her Trina... I can't..." she whispered weakly, glancing wearily at Trina's confused brows.

"Wh-who?"

"I-I... She's beautiful. I can't stop thinking about her, I want to do things to her you can't imagine..."

"Victoria? What are you talking about? How can a woman be with another-"

"Hey! Who do you think had the affair with the Marble's daughter?" she snapped suddenly, taking her by surprise. It wasn't what she had meant to admit, although it was better than having a sexual intercourse with someone who has been convicted with many horrendous acts, guilty or not for the sheriff's law in Skull Canyon county.

"Y-y," Trina began, speechless. "She's sixteen!"

"She didn't tell me! Not till after anyway!"

"But you... You said you want to-"

"With a different woman," Tori sighed, defeated. In the other room the old grandfather clock chimed. "I have to go... See you later," she dipped her head before striding out to the hall.

Her steps halt however as she reaches to the front door, a firm grip around her wrist. "Wait, Victoria," Trina whispered, turning her sister's gaze. "I-I think that whatever you do is weird and insane but... I'm fine with it, just as long as you protect the people, I'm fine..."

"Thank you Trina, good night," Victoria whispered with a grin, rushing out the door and jogging to her small house, not looking back. That night, unlike the many others, was tolerable, knowing that at least there was someone else who knew something.

Although, it wasn't the exact thing that was making her heart throb and spin in circles.

**. . .**

The next week was strange, comforting mind you but strange nonetheless. Jade had only imagined the worse of coming back home, even if it was for a short while. In the meantime, the outlaw busied herself by doing random chores; including feeding the horses, grooming the show cattle and collecting the eggs. To think her mother had done everything on her own for years.

To say everything kept her mind off of Tori would've been a downright lie. Although having her body moving numbed the pain slightly, only just. By the time the sun dove back down deep into the horizon, the West had her muscles aching and a warm meal to sooth her stomach, a nice lukewarm bed soon after. It was good, even if it lasted for a week.

It was just skimming the late afternoon when it happened, when she heard the screaming mare down the barn as she dealt with hay. Immediately dropping the alfalfa, Jade sped towards Pistol in long strides, finally seeing the Arabian cross. Her eyes were wide, nostrils flaring and head held high. Hooves trampled the ground beneath her, unrestingly and frantic.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down girl, calm down!" Jade exclaimed, attempting to hold the lead when the mare kicked out fearfully, another screech reaching the outlaw's soon covered ears. Pale hands whipped out, holding the lead as Pistol dipped her head down, pressure from the other hand on her poll. "What the hell's gotten into- _no, not now_ ," she whispered as she glanced at the distant movement across the ranch. The horse, who was tacked, stood quietly as Jade hurriedly tightened everything and unlatched the lead. "Now don't go far if anythin' happens," Jade murmured quietly, her side conscious of her blades as the mare bolted through the barn and to the right.

Nervously, the outlaw scurried quickly out the other side of the barn, darting towards the house. Her steps halted, however, once she saw her mother struggling in the hold of two men by her sides. "Jade? What's going on?"

"I don't know ma, just-just be careful," Jade whimpered slightly, looking around anxiously.

"Well look what we have here... Jade West, how long I've wanted to have you in my grasp," a cool grueling voice rattled behind the outlaw. She froze, grimacing as she felt her stomach plummet. Turning around hesitantly, green eyes met a cruel glare. He stood with a dark maroon collared shirt with a black vest and trousers matching the boots planted firmly on the ground. His right good eye wore a dirt coal color while the other bore a long scar stretching across, burying itself under the handkerchief covering his mouth as a pearly white orb stared out. Long black greasy strands fell from his black hat over the sun tanned-skin. "Miss me?"

"Why are you here?"

"To kill you myself as it seems to me my other herdsmen _died doing it!"_ the man snarled, eyes flashing with a sudden hatred. "How is it that I can't just send a couple of my men to kill a bitch for once? Huh?"

"Stop it! Don't go near her!" Jade bellowed, four firm hands latching themselves on her arms as the man stood a few feet from Miss West-Prewalskin.

"No, no, no," he shook his head, "You need to learn your place in this world Jade... Don't know it yet do ye'? Tell me now, how many towns do I need to turn to ashes in order to get you and how many shots do I have to shoot in order to kill you?" His head turned, eyes gleaming humorlessly as they glanced at Jade's. "But first... What are your last words Shantel?"

"May I get something clear before I do?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, why not?" he muttered, glee tainting his voice as he loaded his own peacemaker.

"Mayor? Is that you?" she squinted at him before going back as he started chuckling, shoulders shaking.

His hand pulled down the cloth covering his mouth and he looked up, a smile presenting his three gold and silver teeth, "Howdy Miss West, not mayor anymore though am I? Now, those last words..."

Her eyes closed quietly before opening again, looking straight at Jade's. "I've found my end of the bargain, and I was able to see my gift for the second time; now you see through yours and make sure she has her bargain too, Jade..." Green meadow eyes shifted to the ground, closing before a fire rang the surrounding birds from their trees, leaving a chuckle to fill the empty silence.

Beck turned around, grinning at the outlaw, "Your turn now Jade... But before that, where's that mare? You know, the one that was the racer's filly? Good stallion and excellent mare, now where's she? Come on... Where's that $6,000 of mine?" he spat, glaring at Jade's cold stone wall.

She only looked up at him miserably as she felt her cool metal blades along her sides. As Beck stepped closer, the men beside her loosened their grip, their ultimate price. In a flash she lashed out at Oliver, sending a fast one to his gut while the others beside her didn't even see the scissors coming. The last had put up his arms to block the blades, successfully grabbing them before a hard kick was sent to his gut. With all of the men stunned, she bolted towards the barn; she bolted towards Pistol.

The mare had obediently stayed on the side, waiting for her companion to jump on and guide her to the fast exit, which was past the men. Beck, being the first one stunned and the strongest of them all, had pushed himself up off the ground and spotted Jade in a flash. "KNEW YOU KEPT HER YOU BITCH!" he snapped at the top of his voice, pistol shooting out without the accuracy of the sheriff. Jade painfully knew that if the sheriff was the one their, she'd be a dead man immediately.

Yet, that's where she as going to in her high hopes, hearing the house windows break and the familiar scent of burning wood not five minutes away.

**. . .**

The sheriff closed her eyes hand but her hat over her face lazily as she sprawled on the couch, not wanting to move any more. Her muscles ached from chasing down a couple of thieves on the train, however she managed. The candle light in the room flickered, bathing her in a nice, dim orange light. She had planned to do nothing more than just sleep on the couch, yet-

Five booming knocks jerked her from her doze, hat stumbling across her body before she snatched it off the ground. Mumbling under her breath, the front door swung open and she looked at Benson, "Yes?"

"Ah, sorry to disturb you but Trina was wondering about the extra horses, from the criminals..."

"Yeah, and?"

"They're making a racket. Went to go check why and there wasn't anythin'," he shrugged.

"Okay, they calm now?"

"I think so, don' shoot the messenger," he chuckled, hands raised, "Bit yeah, might be now. Been a couple of minutes."

"Alright messenger, tell her one more message about these horses and I'll have her tied to one of 'em..." the sheriff muttered sleepily.

"Okay," he let out a laugh, "Good night miss sheriff," he tipped his hat before stalking off. Rolling her eyes slightly, Victoria shut the door and shook her head before resuming her position on the couch for a mere second before three knocks hammered at the door. Cursing under her breath, she wrenched the door open and froze, staring at the new visitor who held the doorframe and rubbed her eyes.

"J-Jade?" Tori whispered, her heart fluttering in both grace and sadness at the sight of the tears. "Come in, quick, before they come back again 'bout the damn horses," she gestured inside. Closing the door, she took a few steps before turning around and locked it, nodding slightly before joining the outlaw who was already sitting at the couch. "Beer?" she offered.

"Sure," Jade mumbled, taking a bottle a few moments later. As Tori took a sip, Jade had gulped down a large portion, wincing slightly at the burning liquid running down her throat. She clasped the bottle, elbows on her knees as she looked down, her eyes closed as she felt a soft, hesitant hand scratching along her back.

"Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here?"

"Got nowhere else to go now," she murmured quietly. "Just to you..." Tori looked at the hurt glance thrown to her and remained quiet, trying to decide what to ask.

"Did-did you really kill those two people?" she asked quietly, going with her gut instinct.

"I- Beck Oliver ain't dead if that's what you're askin'..." she hissed morbidly.

"Tell me, then... All about it," the sheriff replied, ignoring the cool metal's presence against her buttoned shirt.

"I-It was about five years ago, an' I was goin' along... Well, my ranch sat in between Skull Canyon and Sherwood, although I always seemed to go to Sherwood instead of here. I met him and he was a kind gentleman, sweet and kind hearted... I felt somethin' and remained with him for a year or so until everythin' went to shit...

"My horse at the time, Star, was my greatest possession, he knew. One day, however, he mentioned somethin' about needing to take Star because the sheriff or deputy needed another horse. Hesitantly I let him, and I never saw star again. After a few weeks I didn't hear back from Beck and so I went around out to his barn and saw the ordinary; tool, a desk, you know... But in the desk I found papers of horse registrations and identifications, and Star's was right on top... Curious, I took it and began to ask questions," she murmured, pulling out a folded piece of paper from the inside of her shirt, opening up to see the former horse's registration to be a paint.

"I looked over all of the papers and found that they were all horses that had gone missin' all over the county and the ones nearby. He had started actin' strange to, beginning to be suspicious about his money... Anyway, I eventually found out, forget exactly how exactly but I reckon just put it all together one night... I was at a restaurant actually," Jade began recalling the details, "And Sherwood is known for their high quality dining you know... Well I had my meal set up righ' in front of me and I hear chuckling behind me. I frown, not knowing why until I really looked at the meat...

"It wasn't steak, no... It was _horse_ , Beck had been stealing horses all throughout the area and sent them to slaughter, picking out the best for the town restaurant. I didn't take the bite, figuring the worst and bolted out of there, knowing as I looked out in the starry night sky what the meat was... So I went back to the small barn and looked at all of the horses, mentally noting each an every one of them.

"So one night I take a mule and follow the group out to this barn and there were so many horses Tori, so many... They weren't in any good condition, fat I assure you but not good. I walked around, lookin' at everything before I began to unlatch the stall doors and sent them runnin'... Beck wasn't actually at the barn when I was, but his goons were, and they started a fire in a weak effort to keep me from setting them all loose...

"It was then I grazed myself with that wooden board," she sighed, feeling her side tingle at the memory of yellow, black and red, "Was actually able to get all but one, although that one was well into his thirties so he would've died not too long with their conditions. That night I had ran away because the mule left me, and I found myself at Skull Canyon. Pistol, I'll have you know Tori, was one of the ones sent there to be grown for slaughter. Her father was an ex racehorse and her mother too, bred to be fast but... 'Course you look at her now and she ain't a racehorse...

"A couple of months later I burned the small barn and fought him tooth and nail before I ran, not even looking back at the damage I caused... Did tonight, however, and I actually made him blind in one eye..." The outlaw silenced herself, finishing her story as the sheriff digested all of it. 'Course the Black Rein was lead by Oliver, she got that much in the context. But it didn't answer the other half of her question.

"Jade..." she whispered, scratching the outlaw's back as emerald eyes gazed off to space, recalling the screams and blazing fires trailing her past. "What about your brother... Did you?"

She slipped off her black hat, thumbing over the stitch and set it down on the coffee table. Sitting up on the couch, she bit her lip before looking at Tori, fear flooding her eyes before she wrapped her arms around the sheriff, head buried into the shoulder. "I-I didn't mean to... I-I... It was an accident, he was teachin' me how to shoot a gun an' I wasn't lookin where it was pointed an' a horse spooked nearby... I accidentally shot, and when I turn around he was layin' down, coughin' blood...

"I didn't mean to kill him Tori... My parents favored him over me but my brother was good, Jared would treat me like a queen an' I wouldn't ever want him dead, a simple rancher he wanted to be and me an actress but look where I'm at... Took me to the side and-

_"Jade," he whispered as she raced by his side, "Come here, not much time..."_

_"Jared! I'm-I'm so sorry-"_

_"I know little sis, here," he shirted, taking off his black hat and placing it gently on her head, "Take it..."_

_"But... But it's yours, said so the other day-"_

_"But you wear it better little sis, now listen to me. Take Star-"_

_"That's your horse..."_

_"What good is a horse to a dead boy?" he asked with a coy grin, "Take Star and let him shoot across the desert to where ever you must, dad'll want you dead... Run Jade, run before they catch you," he murmured before closing his eyes. In a panic, Jade bolted upright and darted off to Star, who was already tacked from Jared's newspaper run, and jumped on, glad that Jared's short legs were the same length as her long ones._

_Hearing an angered cry in the distance, the paint listened to the frantic kicks and blasted off, shooting across the sand, the ranch disappearing from view as she continued forward, her vision blurred._

"And a few weeks later he killed a man because he couldn't find me... I'm just a coward Tori, you were right... I run from anything and everything, and I can't change that unless I have someone by my side. But, thing is, everyone I meet is too scared to do anythin'..."

"I'm not scared of you Jade," the sheriff admitted tearfully, "I'm scared of what I think, of what I see... I'm scared of the way I can't control myself properly whenever I see those eyes of yours. I'm scared that I can't live up to my dad's name, goin' down before I can... I'm scared of my words fumblin' before I can get my point across, I'm scared that I will loose my chances and end up alone, thinking about the one I shouldn't want in the world... Jade, I'm not scared of you, I'm just scared to admit that-"

Her sentence was halted as she felt warm lips on her own, taking her breath away instantly. Hands gripped her sides as hers did the same before she pulled away, letting her forehead rest on Jade's. "I'm scared of admitting that I'm fallen hard for you Jade," she murmured quietly as her hands run through Jade's long, dirt brown hair.

"Well, you got me; I'll catch you," the outlaw grinned, feeling hungry lips upon her own. Churning deep in Tori's gut was the warm buzz that enflamed once she adjusted her position, legs on either side of Jade's as she straddled her, hot breaking the kiss. She felt a sly tongue rim against her lips, which opened allowing Jade to explore. The outlaw immediately took the sheriff's gesture, feeling the another tongue as she smirked, her gut twisting in pleasure as she heard a soft moan.

Hearts hammered against their ribs as Jade felt her back lay against the couch, a breath hitching as she felt tori's leg grind in between her own. She let out a deep, sultry moan as she felt lips against her pulse point of her neck, becoming intoxicated when five loud knocks rang against the door.

Freezing in place before Tori remembered she locked the door, the sheriff got up reluctantly and adjusted her vest before opening the door. "What is it this time?"

"Ah... One of them got out," he muttered tiredly.

"What?"

"The horses... one of them, I checked the barn and- God I'm tired..."

"Then go to sleep..."

"But one of the-"

"Night," Tori hissed, shutting the door and smirking as she heard Benson walk away, sand crunching under his feet. Standing at the edge of the room, the youngest Vega raised her eyebrow, not able to know where Jade had put herself.

"He gone?" she heard a soft voice. Grinning slightly, the sheriff went behind the couch to a huge box and opened it.

'How the hell did you fit yourself in there in a matter of seconds?"

"Well," Jade smiled, canines showing, "You get used to it-" Lips crashed impatiently with hers before she could finish, and she practically felt her stomach do backflips as her heart cheered her on. As the clock ticked by, Tori forgot of her tired state as the eventually made their way back on the couch, legs handing over the side lazily.

However, before anything could get too interesting, sleep did win, the sheriff on the outlaw, lightly snoring peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Arms stretched out as a tired groan erupted through the silence before the weight shifted off the bed, a loud thud crashing against the wood floor as five heavy knocks hammered against the front door. "God damn," the sheriff hissed under her breath, rubbing her head as she her limbs stumbled up. Hair running wildly, strands falling over her face before they were pushed out of the way, Victoria swung the door open groggily. "What?" she snapped, blinking in the morning sun.

"Just got up?" Benson smiled warmly, holding a small basket.

"Off the floor why?" the youngest Vega yawned, frowning slightly as she tried to remember falling asleep on the couch.

"Nothin'. Trina made breakfast and we had some to spare so here," he handed the sheriff a basket of pork and a potato. "Anyway, I'm headin' off to pick up some new feed. Later missus sheriff."

Both exchanged a small wave before Victoria went back inside, scratching her head. Setting down the basket for later, Victoria felt that there was weight off her shoulders and her head turned to find her vest laying on the floor, badge glinting. A hand absentmindedly reached for her buttons, finding that the top three were undone. As she sat down on the couch, foggy thoughts began to flow through her mind until her eyes suddenly noticed the slip of paper unaccustomed to the coffee table.

Gazing around slowly, a grin sneaked across her lips as she recalled the details hours prior. She felt her lips with her fingertip, feeling warmth tingle, Tori reached to the paper. She chuckled breathily, eyes darting left to right as she read the note, which was then placed in her vest minutes later after the meal was eaten. Walking out to the sunshine, Tori smiled toothily at nothing, thinking of the words now etched in the back of her mind.

_Had to go for obvious reasons but meet me at Skull Canyon by sundown, Pistol and I will be waiting._

_-Jade W._

**. . .**

The room was silent, not even her streaming thoughts broke it. Though it always seemed to be whenever she stared, looking back at the memories. While this was a daily routine, the sheriff still couldn't quite comprehend the engraved words piercing her skull.

_"...Listen from a tired old man. I know you may feel angry at me, I know you may hate me once the truth sinks in but... I love you, understand that this is my journey and not yours. You aren't me but a better version. Dawn, you know why that is your middle name? It's to symbolize the power over people you hold, protect the ones you love Dawn. Even if that means throwing something away while at it. Even if that finally means understanding my actions..."_

_"I love you too dad..."_

_"I love you too sweetie, now I got to go... bye Dawn..."_

Her brows knit together as her fingers clutched the badge on the inside of the vest. She had been angry, she remembered, destroying several of his rifles once news had spread of his death; of his actions of murder. Several times she had asked why he did it, but those words only haunted her dreams, her days and her memories. The anger had only been a surge, however, soon depleted by her sudden found hatred of the prized killer of Sheriff Vega; Shawn Prewalskin.

With her vest now buttoned, Victoria Vega stepped out the door, greeted by the blue sky and wisp of the wind cutting through her hair. Out of a natural instinct, the sheriff pulled herself onto Cheers and began patrolling the town, galloping off in the distance just to hear the wind louder in her ears. Just to feel the gnawing feeling sitting comfortably on her chest to go away. Just to feel the chains unlock around her ankles and wrists. She loved just riding out with her steed, not knowing where exactly she would go.

Deputy Shapiro would often watch as the sheriff ran with her horse, feeling a small urge to do just the same on Rex, who would never be able to. Grinning bitterly, roughing up the donkey's mane before stepping back onto the porch, Robbie heard a whisper calling out to him. Turning his gaze with a frown, the young deputy saw an average Joe, as he would say, wave him to the side of the building.

Gulping, the man scratched his hair nervously before following, reaching the trees behind the street which shaded the grounds quite well. Too well for his liking. "Hello deputy," a voice sneered through the darkness, "It's been some time..."

He whipped around towards the voice, although squinted with no luck to see the host. Although the rattle was familiar to him, it reminded him of- "Oliver? That really you?"

Beck stepped carefully out further into the spotted shade, a gentle smile across his lips. "Old friend, so you do remember me..." His arms opened wide and the deputy embraced him with a tight hug before stepping back. "Is Victoria here as well?"

"Yes, the sheriff even... But she's been busy with- Shouldn't you be dead?" Shapiro asked skeptically, frowning at his childhood buddy.

"Should be, perhaps... That rotten bitch burned my barn, tried to save myself but she cut through my face with her damn blades," Beck rubbed his crocodile tears, "Who knew love could burn so easily?"

"What? You, you loved her?"

"Did-She's a liar Robbie, will twist your words 'till they snap out what she wants." The man shook his head wearily, "Say, how is Victoria though... Haven't seen either of you in a while, not after we moved."

"Well-" Robbie gazed at the manipulator with heartfelt eyes, "She's alright. Been actin' a bit strange lately though..."

"Really?" Beck suppressed a grin, "Tell me..."

"Well, not sure exactly, don't really ask though but this whole West thing has been driving her up the wall."

"God, hope she doesn't fall with one of Jade's antics... If she does, it'll be the end. Skull Canyon doesn't have a proper mayor so the sheriff is the next best thing," the man murmured. Once the smaller man nodded, Oliver's eyes flickered over to the town before his eyes glinted in a terrifying determination. "Hey, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, anything for an old friend..."

"Well, it will benefit you as well. See, I know Jade West had went to this town after makin' me go half blind. Wants to kill the sheriff you see to destroy the Southwest and put it under her name, heard her say so in her dreams," the man invented with a slight grin as Robbie stared blankly at the ground. "You want to become that leader don't you? To become the one that gives the orders, right?"

Beck stared at Shapiro, recalling the several times in their childhood when the scrawny boy would want to play the hero, saving the damsels in distress. More often than not, Victoria, whenever she would join, would somehow accidentally manage to become the hero, either saving a deer hopping along, oblivious to the playful guns of the boys or helping a kid to walk home with a limp.

"Yes," he admitted, a bit more darkly than he had wanted to. However, several moments helped regain his confidence, puffing out his chest as he recalled times when the towns folk would applaud for Victoria, giving free beers to the sheriff. All Robbie had was his fiery ass that sat and waited for any news to fly by.

But, what he had forgotten was the many times that Victoria had generously showed him how to approach an animal, only when it was in need of assistance mind you. He skipped over the times she had waved at him just before she collected the bread from the shop. Beck's soothing rattle had blurred the several times Victoria would praise the deputy for his own hard work, covering the odd jobs she didn't have to do. All he saw was that her badge wasn't his own.

"Then how about this, watch for any strange incedences with the sheriff and I'll be back in five days for a report and the next mission. Within a few weeks you'll be sheriff," Beck nodded honestly.

"Really?"

"Really, now go," Oliver muttered, sending Shapiro away.

"Are we really gonna split for a couple of days?" his quiet henchman spoke up.

"Five. Remember, he's still the deputy; has eyes everywhere here. Besides, I need to have something planned for Jade the next time we find her..."

"And when will that be?"

"In five days, maybe six depending how things go..."

True to his word, Beck rode out of town, hatching plans as he galloped through the desert towards a distant town.

**. . .**

The scalding sun had just passed the middle of the sky, foreshadowing the sheriff's anxiousness for the night ahead. Striding through her office, she grinned slightly as Shapiro had just jogged from the woods, looking rather deterred. "Hey, deputy? Could I ask you something?" she asked as his boots creaked onto the porch.

"Sure..."

"Could you watch over the town for a bit, I need to go over to the canyon. Probably won't be back 'till tomorrow," she explained, adding, "There was something about repairing the bridge so the man said on the train."

"Like in charge?" Robbie asked excitedly.

"Yeah, so could you?"

"Sure!" he beamed, momentarily forgetting his conversation just minutes ago before he squinted just below Victoria's ear. "What's that on your neck?" he pointed skeptically, Beck flooding his mind.

"What?" the sheriff felt towards where the deputy was pointing, suddenly remembering the outlaw. "Oh, I fell off Cheers this mornin', went crazy over a mare in heat. God damn stallion, kind sure but can't help himself sometimes," she glared convincingly at the red roan horse who dipped his head, apparently knowing the need to act.

"Aright... So you'll be back tomorrow?"

"Yeah, mornin' to mid-day. Maybe not even tomorrow now that I think about it, said somethin' about paperwork. We all know how much I love that," she murmured. Convinced, the deputy smiled and bade the sheriff a good day before watching her ride off in the distance.

**. . .**

She closed her eyes softly as she leaned against the tall mare, waiting patiently as the sun rolled by. In the morning she was torn between staying and having her fun then or leaving and having her fun later, with no chance of anything going wrong in the world. Emerald eyes glinted as they blinked open, Pistol nudging her hungrily. "No, it's not time yet... Later girl, later," she laughed, rolling her eyes before slipping the mare a carrot. "Now don't ask for another one..."

Jade looked up, watching as the first few stars made themselves known as the blue sky darkened. Minutes pass quickly, her gaze not shifting until the crunch of dirt and sand turned her head slightly. A smile twitched across her lips as she saw Tori, standing beside Cheers, a grin on her own as well. Within a few strides, the sheriff felt kind arms wrapped around her shoulders, her right doing the same as the left held the stallion still. "We goin' to the same place?"

"Yeah," Jade nodded, "But it will be a lot shorter because the landslide was cleared... According to Sikowitz anyway."

Tori chuckled, "Still doesn't know your name?"

"Nope," Jade West smirked before a soft kiss was planted on her own. "Shall we go then?"

"Sure," the sheriff smiled, hopping on Cheers quickly. Both began to trot over to the land bridge, Cheers ahead with a sense of competition, until a rattler spooked him, leaving the stallion warily behind. Once through the stone walls, however, the horses settled down and the two were able to talk.

"So, how was your father?" Jade asked curiously.

"Better than you can ever imagine," the sheriff proudly grinned. "Taught me how to shoot and put on trousers properly," she laughed, Jade joining, "Used to call me by my middle name too..."

"What is you middle name?"

"Dawn, 'the dawn of a new day' he would say," she sighed miserably. "I was the last to see him alive before the man shot him..."

"W-who shot him?" the outlaw asked, eyes gazing at a vulture flying overhead.

"Prewalskin. Shawn Prewalskin," she muttered darkly. "And was praised because of my father had broke Skull Canyon's sheriff code... Anyway, how was your family? Your mother I mean..."

"Great," Jade replied, "Not as much as your father but she did see past some barriers..." Tori nodded and smiled at Jade warmly before looing ahead to make sure they were going in a straight line instead of whatever the horses wanted.

"Did she see what I see in you?"

"Perhaps, but I'm not sure what you see..." Jade murmured, looking at the sheriff curiously.

"Innocence... A mockingbird rather. Don't do the harm your held against," Tori's eyes locked with Jade's, "Do you have a song, like the mockingbird?"

"I used to play some of the harpsichord, but that's all... Wanted to act as well but, hell, look where I am with that," she chuckled lightly. "Wouldn't trade it for anythin' if it means I wouldn't meet you... Anyway, what about you?"

"I sing some, not much though. I used to when I was younger although I stopped when my dad- Rarely even hum," the sheriff blinked back a few tears. Jade nodded, understanding and scooted Pistol over to plant a soft kiss on the sheriff's cheek. Blushing slightly, Tori held her face with a coy smile before looking at Jade who led her back to the little haven, avoiding Sikowitz for the night.

As the fire cracked to life, the horses feeding on their individual pile of Bermuda, bottles were popped open and sipped as the two recounted their childhood. "I actually did know him when he was young," Tori frowned, glaring at the ground. "Nice boy too, wouldn't expect much from him. Though I suppose with his talents, anyone in the proper mindset would abuse them..."

"Yeah," Jade shook her head, "Thought he was gonna protect me but..." Both took a gulp of the second bottle, the scalding liquid already numb against their throat. "But if his shit means finding you then..." the outlaw smiled, teasing a strand of Tori's hair. Cupping her cheek, lips connected hungrily, the taste of alcohol lingering as Tori smiled into it.

**. . .**

Beer bottles lay toppled over each other as Cheers and Pistol gazed confused at the humans before them, dancing to no music whatsoever. Giggling, the firelight flickering, Tori smiled as she leaned back, Jade's arm along the crook of her back and the other hand clasped around her own. She felt lips on her neck as hands felt her sides of her loose buttoned shirt, feeling around Tori's long back. Standing straighter, the sheriff grinned toothily as she cupped Jade's cheek, planting a soft kiss as she felt the warmth in between her legs grow even hotter.

Even still, she pushed herself away from Jade's eager grasp, still playing her daunting game with a coy smirk. As the outlaw grinned, stepping closer to the swaying hips, wrapping her arms around the sheriff's waist as a laugh soothed out of Vega's throat, the horses turned around, unable to comprehend the human ways. _Why aren't they just on top of each other?_ Tori pictured Cheers asking.

 _Because..._ Pistol would shrug back, or whatever horses do.

_We should show them how-_

_Uh... yeah no._

Giggling, Tori swayed with Jade's steps, turning her head to plant a kiss on the corner of Jade's mouth before letting out a low moan, feeling as a hand snaked its way down, tracing over her thigh. Deciding to finish her game, the sheriff turned around, guiding Jade backwards to the makeshift bed, steps falling over as lips pressed against each other lustfully. As Jade felt legs on the side of her own, she propped herself on her elbows as Tori leaned away, hips grinding against hers. "Want it?"

"Yes," Jade murmured bluntly, earning a slackened laugh as lips were on her own. Her skin burned against the cool hand lazily unbuttoning the first, becoming a bit faster until the third was done, the sheriff sitting back up, head cocked to the side. Messing with her hair as her left traced lines up to her ear, Tori watched Jade with heavy lidded eyes, a small smile locked on as she gazed down, feeling as her hands tease the second button not already undone. Pale hands helped with unbuttoning the shirt, Jade grinning as the piece of clothing how draped over her shoulders, bare caramel skin flickering in the light. "Hot damn," she whispered, smirking as Tori chuckled, leaning in for another kiss.

Goosebumps erupted across Tori's tanner skin as pale hands sought along, exploring this new area opened to her and only her. She felt the sheriff shiver over her as she thumbed across hardened, brown nipples that glided over her own shirt. Impatiently, Jade clutched Tori's side and flipped the two over, her shirt torn away much to both their pleasure. Sitting up with her legs lazily around Jade's waist, Tori felt as her own collared shirt slip from her shoulders, remaining on her arms as she felt their bare chest glaze against each other as her lips found Jade's eagerly.

The outlaw soon trailed hers along the older woman's jaw line to the crook of her neck, where she nibbled and marked until there was an oval in a deep shade of purple as Tori moaned, feeling hands crawl and tease her nipples. Shrugging off the shirt, the sheriff felt her back land softly onto the blankets, Jade's hands wondering. Metal sounded as her belt hit the ground below after fumbling fingers unbuckled it. Trousers now unzipped, Jade's right felt across the cloth, breath hitching as Tori moans once her fingers glide over the soaked material.

"Shit Jade," Tori purred into the outlaw's ear, who didn't seem to mind the warm breath as she concentrated on her hand's pace. After a few moments and several other obscenities, the trousers where then stripped away, joining the scattered clothes left carelessly on the ground. The sheriff let out a breathy moan as she felt fingers slip under her underwear, gliding against her wet, hard nub.

As she went increasingly faster, Jade watched as Tori grinned, satisfied. Mirroring her, the outlaw stole another kiss before admitting, "I knew from the moment I met you there was somethin' different 'bout you..." From the thick, husky voice Tori felt her shudder, crying out before she twitched through her short climax.

Arms wrapped around the outlaw's neck, Tori chuckled, murmuring in a husk, "Now it's your turn..." Jade landed on her back, grinning as the sheriff stripped away her own underwear, then focusing on the outlaw's belt. As it clinked against the ground, pants and underwear soon followed in the mad rush to feel Jade's bare skin against her own.

Working slowly down, lips gingerly kissed along Jade's torso, heavy lidded eyes looking curiously at dark emerald ones. Caramel hands gripped pale thighs as Tori left searing kisses along the burning skin. Dark rust eyes eyed the wet lips among the light tuff of hair before her fingers glided teasingly over them.

A sultry moan scratched Jade's throat as her neck arched, feeling as Tori's head ducked under. As her tongue worked its way, along the clit and hood, the sheriff felt a firm yet gentle hand slip into her hair, the outlaw's back arching. Tori moaned in between her licks, craving more and more of the sweet juices gliding over her tongue. " _Tori_ ," she moaned, fueling the small fire in the sheriff's gut as she slid her tongue inside, feeling the walls curiously.

Jade's hips moved slowly, matching the pace of Tori's working tongue. As she felt the heat inside her spread, the outlaw gasped as she felt cool hands compared to her scalding skin sink in the depths of her wet lips, tongue now sliding over the hood before making its way back up. Fingers began to pump quickly, pale legs around Tori's torso as their lips met once again, Jade's brows knitted together slightly, tasting herself in the kiss.

Her breath rattled out as Tori quickened her pace, fingers curling against the slick, fleshy walls. "F- _fuck Tori,_ " the outlaw moaned as her teeth grazed across her lover's caramel shoulder, biting down roughly as she felt her muscles tense. Tori growled softly as she felt the pain in her shoulder, numb from the heat of their bare skin grinding against each other, Jade jerking as she rode her own.

Dark brown eyes locked with emerald ones, taking the time to watch as the flicker in between the two sets. The sheriff leaned in, their lips moving slowly, tongues finding each other in a rhythmic dance. As Jade's slight jerks faded away, her left leg bent at the knee against Tori's warm back. Caramel hands glided over the deep scars running along Jade's torso, causing the outlaw to shiver as wet kisses trailed down her jawline with precision.

"How anyone could hurt you is beyond me," the sheriff husked quietly, nibbling gently at the first scar just under Jade's collarbone. The brunette moaned quietly, hands scratching lightly along Tori's back as her scars began to receive attention individually. A pale hand glided up pale skin, reaching her left breast, massaging it as the most sensitive blemish was loved. Pinching her nipple, the youngest Vega made her way back up to the outlaw's lips, tongue immediately entering with a light moan.

"Shit..." the outlaw breathed, sending a blazing fire down in the sheriff's gut as she grinded against her hips. Tori let out a moan of her own, feeling as it scratched lightly against her throat. Their hips grinded as their bodies began to mesh together, getting rid of any space between them as they breathed onto each other's lips. Tori felt as their juices mixed with one another, their bodies moving in a more rhythmic pace, quickly obscuring the sheets below them.

The sheriff let out another growl as nails dug into her back, Jade moaning as pulses of heat started to take over her limbs. Lips connected briefly before both let out a sort of strangled cry, muscles tensing before they felt their own dam break. Both shuddered, toes curling, as they climaxed for the second time within the minutes together. Breathing heavily, Tori collapsed onto Jade, smirking as she nibbled lightly along the pale neck while her mind spun lightly.

Regaining her breath took a minute or two, meanwhile gentle kisses were placed on Tori's shoulder, skin an angry red. As she drew back, Jade grinned as she saw the sheriff smile, a spark glinting in her eyes before their soft lips met. Tori remained on Jade, a blanket from the side now draping over their bodies as they kissed each other, hands cupping cheeks or running through hair.

"God damn Tori," the outlaw smirked, "Can't imagine any better feelin'."

Tori chuckled, nuzzling her nose under Jade's jaw. "Shoot..." she purred, feeling warmth across her cheeks. "There's more where that came from."

"How much?"

"As much as our hearts can handle," Tori muttered sleepily. The two gazed at the millions of stars quietly, listening to the fire crack a few yards from them.

"Ever wonder how far away they are?"

"Sometimes..." the sheriff admitted, closing her eyes. She listened carefully to the heart thumping beneath the skin, smiling as she felt pale fingertips gingerly glide across her back until she fell asleep soundlessly.

"Goodnight Tori," Jade murmured quietly, eyes closing as she heard an unconscious grumble answer back.


	8. Chapter 8

Slightly groaning, Tori pushed herself up, the blanked falling down her torso and covering her lap. Blinking, she smiles softly at the outlaw who was almost in the same position before frowning slightly. "Anything wrong?" she mutters, kissing Jade's shoulder as she snapped her away from concerned thoughts.

The outlaw only smiled as she pecked the sheriff's lips grimly, "Not now." Gently, she pushed Tori back onto the bed and grinned before laying her head softly on the caramel skin. "Just thinking... I think I want to take you someplace today."

"Okay," the youngest Vega murmured quietly, her hand skimming along Jade's bare back. As the light clouds shifted above them, stirring the steeds nearby from their dazed haze, curiosity got the best of Victoria. "Where?" slurred unevenly from her mouth before she could stop it. In an effort to cover her tracks, feeling Jade stiffen slightly, she muttered, "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

She felt a slow nod against her breast, and words breathe, "Can we stay like this for a while? Until I'm ready to actually go?"

"Sure," the sheriff whispered, "We can stay here for eternity for all I care."

Pushing herself up from her comfortable position, feeling hands on her sides, pale emerald eyes sought dirt rust ones. "Really?" Tori nodded, running her right through Jade's long dirt hair before her lips brushed against the outlaw's.

"Of course," she answered, feeling as warm breath breathe closer until she melted into Jade's lips.

"Tori?" Jade asked quietly, "Can you stay with me... forever?" The sheriff looked in her eyes gently, a small smile forming across her lips as emerald eyes glimmered.

With her lips barely a millimeter from the outlaw's, the sheriff promised, "'Till I die Jade, 'till I die and then on..."

**. . .**

The wooden door swung open hesitantly, welcoming the deputy in the back room. Breathing deeply, Robbie smiled as he rubbed his palms together, eyes dancing around the room. A sly grin twitched the corners of his lips upward, boots striding all along the room as he basked in the glory of his dream.

He thumbed over the stack of papers piling on the desk before whipping around at the creak by the door. "Where's the sheriff?" barked Ryder who stood with a stern frown.

"Off, I'm taking over for today," the deputy answered a bit shyly.

"Well then," the ranger muttered, grinning, "Guess I'll just have to pass the news to you."

"And that is?" Shapiro stood taller, his eyes locking with cool brown ones.

"The West ranch burned a couple of days ago we think," he smirked.

"Like the outlaw's home?" the deputy cocked his head.

"Yes, I suspect we're hot on her trail... Tell me, you know anything?"

"Yes," the curled haired man nodded enthusiastically. "Apparently Beck Oliver _survived_ the attack..."

"Really?" Ryder frowned, leaning back against the door frame, intrigued.

"Yes. Saw him myself, told me everything West did. And said that she was after the sheriff and that when all this is done then there may be a chance I might be in charge 'round here."

As Robbie gazed around the room, the ranger chuckled slightly before murmuring, "You'll do better than Vega? I mean I'll tell ye', she ain't a bad sheriff... Even if she is just a pussy."

"Well I will do much better. The Skull Canyon sheriff rules will probably go too," Robbie nodded.

"Now is that right?"

"Yes," the deputy smirked as he sailed across the desert, rifle at hand on a great big black stallion. In his eyes, it would work out perfectly, even if he didn't bat an eye at the possibilities of where Victoria would end up.

**. . .**

Just as Jade had buttoned the last of her black collared shirt, Tori had gotten Pistol and Cheers' from their naps. The wind whistled calmly through the surrounding trees while the rare clouds dimmed the sun's light. Hoisting themselves onto their individual horse, the sheriff asked, "How far is it?"

"Not far away, actually in the middle of Skull Canyon's town and here," the outlaw nodded before adding, "Though over East a bit." The gentle stallion followed the mare through the rock walls, stopping so that Sikowitz could make his guesses (which were very off) and down to the valley. As the two steeds stepped down in with the vast range of sand and hard dirt Tori laughed as Cheers tossed his head excitedly. "Want's to race again?" Jade murmured, a glint in her eye as she looks over.

"Why not? Kill some time, though you're gonna half to lead," she muttered sternly at Cheers, "Hear that dude, we ain't gonin' to the town."

"Count to thirty then, give him some time to wait before he bolts... One way or another," the outlaw grinned mischievously before Pistol trotted away teasingly. After three seconds, however, the Arabian cross sped as fast as she could away, leaving the other two in literal dust.

"...24, 25, 26, 27- You gonna take that shit Cheers?- 29... I think, 30," Tori laughed, sending her steed at blazing speeds towards Pistol. Almost gliding over the ground, the red stallion gained lengths however Pistol was a close match. The sheriff grinned, canines flashing, while the breeze scraped across her face and shirt. With one ear pointed forward and the other twisted back, the stallion enjoyed his time just as much as his companion.

Nostrils flaring, Cheers grunted as he made his way at the black mare's hip, where he obediently stayed from the slightly tighter reins. As the horses grew tired from their fun, they were slowed to a walk until they had reached to there destination with the sun blaring overhead. It took roughly about thirty minutes for the girls, and Cheers, to finally see their destination. Immediately brown eyes frowned as the hint of ash filled her nose, knocking against her already numb skull. "Jade, wha-" she began as steps crunched their way through the entryway.

Cheers suddenly jolted back as a cooing crow stepped out from the side bushes. Once he was restrained, the sheriff heard the woman beside her slip off her saddle as her eyes flickered throughout the property. The land itself was large, though most of it was just that-land. There was a nice small manor, black rimming all of the windows and the roof had caved in on itself. Beside it, just a hundred or so yards away lay a barn, still sturdy although black marks still scorched the walls.

Feeling as her boots landed against the ground, Victoria held her hand up, muttering, "Stay here with Pistol," before following Jade's tracks at a slow jog. Obediently, the loyal steed remained where he was, nose nuzzling mournfully with the black mare.

She ran frantically, noticing that she wasn't there, where she had left her. The outlaw very nearly had called out, though she knew it would make no difference. Her steps faded dismally, however, once emerald eyes had found her mother sprawled against a tree. Hesitantly, Jade couldn't help but linger in her spot before her legs guided her over. Every step echoed in her skull, heart thumping in her ears. Red stained her right forearm and the younger West let out a strained cry, hands covering her mouth as she plummeted to her knees. Hot angry tears pooled in her eyes, streaming down to rim her hands as green eyes pierced at the dull red 'R' with an 'X' over it. She knew the mark too well.

Warm gentle arms wrapped around her shoulders and Jade only clutched them as she buried her head in Tori's chest. "He's been here the damn bastard," she felt a growl scratch the inside of her throat.

"I'm sorry Jade," the sheriff whimpered softly as she saw Ryder's carved mark through blurred vision.

"Why's he still a ranger?" a bitter voice dug into Victoria's ears.

"Believe me I hate it... I can't deny he does a good job when it isn't out of line but... I fucking hate it Jade, just imagine if he wasn't restricted with his position; I keep him from doing things worse than this... I so fucking sorry," the sheriff cursed through tears.

"Can we-can we bury her... Please?" the outlaw breathed.

"Of course Jade... I'll do anything for you, where?"

"Next to Jared..." Slowly, the sheriff nodded and planted a soft kiss on Jade's forehead, not leaving until she shifted from her grip to pay her respects. Both of them.

**. . .**

The front door creaked close as a dim light burned to life in the dining room and couch area. Jade set herself down easily onto the couch, pulling off her hat just as Tori did the same. "I'm sorry for you mum," she whispered softly, her hand clutching the outlaw's gingerly.

"It's okay... Least I got to see some family before-" emerald eyes watered before Jade buried her head into the sheriff's chest. After multiple minutes of feeling gentle hands play with her long locks, she sniffed before whimpering, "What about your mom?"

"Mine?" Tori smiled warmly before answering, "Very nice... Kind of off but, well, my whole family is a bit off... She used to sing with me as I was a little girl and allowed me to wear pants once I had shot a dress of mine- no, wait... They were Trina's actually..." Jade chuckled a bit, pulling a grin across Tori's lips as she continued, "But when then my father was shot and she kind of went out, like a candle's flame burning out. Lost her kick in life I suppose... And then she caught a bad bug and went like that a few years ago..."

"I'm sorry," the outlaw whispered quietly, eyes down at her hands as she was pulling away slightly. "What songs did you sing?"

"So many," Tori stared out fondly, "Though some of the lyrics are always fuzzy, except this one..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... It's a bit bitter though, I really don't know why I remember it so well but I do catch myself humming to it every so often," the youngest Vega murmured, her voice barely scratching her breath.

"Could you sing it?" Jade asked, her eyes searching through the brown ones. As Tori nodded, she shifted quietly while the sheriff shuffled through her memories before finally resting her chin on her arms against the couch. Immediately she was entranced.

_The stream flows, charging down the valley,_

_The trees grow, flying up at the sky,_

_And so do the calls of the Blue Jay..._

Brown eyes close as she felt the warm breeze brush against her skin and long hair as she rode Cheers as a 2-year-old, the warmth of the sun down her spine.

_But down below, down below there are shadows,_

_But down there, down there is that silence,_

_Where's the slumber that needs to be stirred?_

_Where's the song of the Mockingbird..._

_Why? Why in all the world is it down twitching?_

_Why? Why is the Blue Jay still beating?_

It was short, yet each word seemed to have been engraved in Jade's mind. "That was nice... You have an amazing voice Tori."

"Really?" the sheriff opened her eyes softly. The outlaw nodded swiftly before her lips planted a long kiss on Tori's. Caramel hands found themselves entangled in Jade's long dirt brown hair as she deepened it, slipping her tongue in as she felt her hat slip off from determined fingers. A smirk played on Jade's lips as she felt her back land on the couch, moaning slightly as she felt hands grip her sides.

Cold hands snaked behind the sheriff's neck, pulling her in closer before slipping down to the buttons down her shirt. Her long fingers fumbled, unbuttoning the first three as she felt the fitted shirt of her own start to slacken. Hot, firm pecks trailed along the outlaw's jawline before four heavy knocks sounded at the door. Scrambling around, Jade dashed with her black hat in her hands into the dark shadows in the corner while Tori strode over to the door, lips in a thin line.

"Do you have my brush?" was all Trina snapped as the door yanked open, brisk air flowing after the sound of the lock retreating.

"Your-your _brush_?" Tori stammered, "The hell I would have your brush for?"

"Uh, because you want flawless hair like mine... Now where is the brush?" the elder sister retorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world before gazing inside with a frown. "Anyone else here?"

"What?" the younger Vega asked blandly.

"Now I know someone else is here," Trina muttered, "Who is it?" The sheriff froze, air coming out of her multiple attempts to deny until she finally closed her eyes and breathed in. Within seconds Trina was shoved inside with a squeak of hesitation before the door shut with multiple clicks. "The hell-"

"You tell anyone and I swear Trina," Tori threatened, eyes blazing.

"Do what? Have Cheers run over me? Feed him his favorite grain every mornin' Victoria-"

"I'm serious Trina. For once listen and be the bigger sister!" Victoria snapped profusely, successfully shutting the elder's mouth. Instead, she slowly nodded, halting her steps at the room's entryway as Tori crossed the threshold, hands gliding nervously along the couch.

In the dark corner, Jade felt her heart hammer against her ribs as she thumbed over the stich on her black hat anxiously. The sheriff stopped beside the couch, body facing her sister as her right hand was held loosely out, head turned to her side. "Come on out," she whispered hoarsely.

Her steps padded silently towards Tori's gentle hand, her right grasping it as she stepped behind her protective barrier, eyes dropping at the horrified gasp. "Jade- _Jade West..._ Victoria! She's a-"

"Innocent... Trina she's innocent. Dad was more guilty than her," Tori murmured quietly, her eyes searching past Trina's knitted eyebrows.

"On which accounts? What about your brother?" she hissed through a croak.

"Who do you think this hat belonged to? I loved him dearly Miss Vega," Jade's voice wavered as she bowed her head.

"And Oliver?"

"Still alive," the outlaw growled.

"What are you going to do to my sister?" Trina glowered, hands balling in shaking fists.

Carefully, Jade set down Jared's token before quietly slipping from Tori's fingers, striding towards Trina until she was a foot away from the visible tense sister. "I will protect her in the ways you can't Miss Vega. Protect her heart as I know the pain all too well; believe me, I will never hurt her..."

Trina observed the pale emerald eyes, finding a glimmer of hope as they stared coolly. Nodding slightly, Trina backed away and looked down. "I-I'm going to think about this... Not going to say anything no, I believe you two but... I just..." Tori grinned slightly as she made her way over to her older sister, grasping her left shoulder.

"Thank you Trina," she whimpered softly, finding her arms wrapped around Trina. Once the other Vega stumbled out, the sheriff led the outlaw into her bedroom, pushing her against the mattress with a coy smirk. Their lips melted happily with each others, smiles twitching while at it.

After minutes of slow fingers, the two lay resting, Tori in Jade's arms as she felt the West's bare chest against her caramel skin. A pale arm grasped the heavy blanket, pulling it over them, snagging for a second at one of their belts until it reached their shoulders. "Victoria?" Jade whispered in her lover's ear.

"Yes Jade?" the sheriff muttered, frowning as 'Victoria' rang in her ear.

"Will you-will you keep me safe here?"

"For as long as I can..." Tori answered sleepily, though full heartedly.

"Tori?"

"Yes Jade?"

"I-I need..." Jade frowned as she felt a staggering warmth in her chest, "I need to... I just need you by my side."

Warm lips found her pale knuckle, breathes gliding against the skin, "I am aren't I?" Both smiled quietly as Jade nuzzled into Tori's soft hair, "You're hair is better then hers you know?"

"Thanks Jade," Tori chuckled softly, "Good night..."

"Good night..."


	9. Chapter 9

Pale emerald eyes blink open slowly as she heard the floor boards creak beside her. "I'm going to go to town... Stay 'round here, alright?" the sheriff whispered as she bent over to peck Jade's forehead.

"Alright," the outlaw grumbled, clutching the grey vest for her lips to melt in Tori's. "See you later I suppose," she grinned lazily as her gaze followed the other out the door. Laying her head back down on the pillow, Jade stretched before pushing herself back up, only to flop back down on the cushions. "Damn Vega, these are mighty good sheets," she smirked before her feet finally felt the cold wood. Shuffling around quietly, the outlaw picked up her black shirt from the floor, cringing slightly as she found the dirt stench reeking off of it. Her head shook dismally before it was throw onto the bed while her steps made their way towards the dark wooden dresser on the side of the room.

In the dresser Jade pulled out a loose undershirt, since hers was worse than the collared one, and tugged it on, glad for the loose fit. As that shirt was tucked in, her hands fumbled around and she grinned, "Perfect..." After she fastened the last button, she turned over to a vanity mirror, similar yet smaller than hers from her childhood, and grinned coyly.

It was just as black as the night sky, grey rimming the collar and 'wrist cuffs', as Jade would put it, with intricate vines along the top front and back. The buttons were a smooth shiny wood that fitted along the long front (now tucked in) and the pocket just over her right breast.

Her attention snapped immediately to the four knocks against the door, her heart hammering against her ribs in habit. Before her steps stalked quietly to the door, she swayed in her rooted spot. _Just open the door..._ her thoughts plummeted in her mind as she stared at the bronze knob, _It's just Trina... Hopefully..._

"Jade I know you're in there, open the door before I break it down," the elder Vega sister snapped with a hint of enjoyment.

"I don't think your sister will like that very much," the outlaw smirked, her hand gliding towards the door before it pulled away again as she bit her lip nervously.

"Open the door..."

"What door?"

"Uhh... The damn one right here," Trina shook her head, the basket in her grasp starting to become heavy.

"Oh... This is what you people call a door? I thought it was a wall with decoration..."

"Quit stalling otherwise I'll feed your food to your mare- It is a mare right?"

"Yes, Arabian cross," Jade first nodded before answering, realizing that Trina -still- couldn't see her.

"Crossed with what?"

"American Quarter and maybe mustang," Jade answered proudly.

"Wow, anyway... I have food."

"Food?" Jade's eyes widen excitedly.

"Yes," Trina rolled her eyes, "Food."

"But I ate yesterday..."

"Jade..."

"...Yes?"

"People normally eat three meals a day when living on a ranch..."

"Right, so not one every three days?" Jade grinned as she heard a soft chuckle from outside the door. Still, her eyes narrowed hesitantly at the door before it creaked open. "Oh, it was unlocked..."

"Thought I'd try it," Trina shrugged, shutting the door behind her. After Jade had eaten her meal, which was an apple and a sandwich, and Trina thoroughly looked through the house for her brush to no avail, the two found themselves on the couch talking.

"So... How did you meet Victoria exactly?"

"At a bar," Jade answered.

"How long ago?"

"Dunno... Long time."

"Okay then..." Trina murmured, "Did you two um... You know..."

"What?" the outlaw cocked her head to the side.

"You know... Have-have sexual intercourse?"

"Sex?"

"Yeah..."

"Make love?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"The birds and the-"

" _Just answer the question_ ," Trina snapped half heartedly, feeling her cheeks burn as the corners of her lips curled. Once the outlaw nodded, Trina immediately flared. "When?"

"Uh... A few nights ago?" Jade muttered, take aback.

"Where you a senseless prick?"

"What?" What the hell does that mean?" came a defensive response, "If you mean only worry about me then no! She was on top of me the whole time!"

"Really?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?"

"Because I don't want her being tainted-"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to do some chores?" the older sister changed the topic sheepishly, "Benson is out to town for the day."

"Fine, what is it?" Jade agreed, pulling the black hat on her head.

"Stall cleaning, rotating the pastures, that type of stuff... Figured you'd do well with horses," Trina murmured, standing up and leading Jade through the door.

**. . .**

"Hey Sheriff Vega," Mr. Harris beamed as Victoria made her way for some fresh air.

"Hello," she grumbled, pulling a small grin on her lips.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Not much, but the deputy has been asking me a lot of questions..."

"How so?" he leaned against the porch pillar, his burly arms crossed.

"Makes me think he's suspicious 'bout somethin' that ain't there and it makes me suspicious," she answered, frowning as she replayed the short conversations in her mind.

"Like what?"

"If I was a part of the train robbery, I'm a sheriff for Christ's sake!"

"Well that's somethin'..." the man shrugged, adjusting the bag over his shoulder, "Hey, you'd know where Mr. Barben is? Got a bunch of wool here."

"Uh, said something 'bout goin' over to the bakery a few minutes ago, might be there," the sheriff nodded across the street.

"Thanks, like to stay and talk but this wool isn't the lightest of things... Good day sheriff!" he nodded, jogging off towards the directed store. The day was nearly over, for Tori's pleasure, and the thought of having Jade back in her arms swelled.

"Sheriff Vega?" She was snapped from her thoughts immediately at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Mr. Jenkins? Is there a problem?" she asked curiously at the train operator.

"yes but it doesn't involve a chase, I assure you. No, just requires some bullet identification and I figured you'd be my best bet," he nods before leading the way. "It's the damn horsemen who always raids the cars, I tell you," he muttered over his shoulder as they approached the train station.

The sheriff nodded, remembering the several occasions she had to catch the horsemen. "Johnny! Which car is it again?" Mr. Jenkins hollered to one of the coal workers.

"This one righ' here mister, seventeen... Counted them m' self," the man gestured over to the side of one of the cars. Squatting in front of the holes, Victoria frowned as she pulled one bullet still lodged into a weaker piece of metal.

"Lets see..." she murmured, "Dragoon Revolver, funny. Not common 'round here so it's the same ones still buggin' you Mr. Jenkins."

"Damn," he cursed, fists balling, "Thought the bullets looked familiar... Well thanks sheriff, owe you one."

"Naw, don't owe me nothin', it's my job anyway," she tipped her hat before she bade a goodbye. Sighing, Tori felt her peacemaker burn with excitement as a stray idea swam through her mind, sending her steps towards the back of the sheriff's office and bullets into the makeshift targets. It took three rounds to work out her minor frustrations before she decided to turn in and head home. However, as Cheers was in the process of being loose from the rack, a voice spoke unusually airily behind Victoria.

"So what are you doing?"

"Going home deputy, I'm tired and I want to go home, deputy," she murmured quietly, giving Shapiro a quick glance, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious," he waved off.

"And why are you suddenly curious Deputy Shapiro?"

"Why, am I suddenly not allowed to be curious?" he sputtered back defensively.

"I'm just going home, good night alright?" she muttered, eyes rolling as she climbed on her saddle.

"Oh, okay... Good night then," Robbie sighed, stepping back inside. As he heard the red stallion trot off, he scratched his forehead and gave a defeated kick. "Never goin' to get far with her..." he growled, "Keeps to herself like a cat."

"Then get her out of the bag," a calm, unreeling voice snapped behind him. Jumping, the deputy spun around, eyes widening fearfully.

"Beck. I-I thought I had tomorrow, isn't tomorrow the last-"

"Day?" he turned his head inquisitively, "Yes it is. Doesn't mean that I have to be away for five days necessarily, just out of the picture until you get Jade West."

"But I don't know anything..." Robbie whimpered.

"She's after the sheriff, remember."

"But that's it, I don't think that Victoria would let anyone like her close enough to her. She'll just fight them off like that," the deputy muttered.

"There may be some truth to that, sure," Beck nodded, his fingers drumming absentmindedly against the wall. "One way or another, Jade is a dead one. And if Victoria has any relation with her, well, she is too."

"Not on our hands if the criminal gets to her first I'd imagine," Robbie concluded, "Probably will have her hands all over her body before we even could send both to the grave." Frowning slightly, he gazed up at the former mayor before wondering, "Is killing really an answer though?"

"Jade West diffidently. As for the sheriff, depends. Just keep a sharp eye on her tomorrow got it?"

In the back of his mind, Robbie nodded against his new found conscious, though the memory of the badge flashed through his mind, making it harder for the morals to compete. Little did he know, however, was that Tori Vega did certainly get home half an hour later to an eager outlaw. Little did he know that the sheriff was already so close to Jade West, it became hard to imagine for both girls to see themselves separated. Especially as Jade dragged Tori into the bedroom while the sheriff grinned. "Nice shirt," she chuckled as the door swung open.

Jade smirked as she closed the door behind them, watching as Tori stepped forward with dark brown eyes. Her back touched the door as hot kisses scorched her own. The outlaw's eyebrows knit together slightly as she heard a hand against the wood and the right gripping her side. Pale fingers claw at the sheriff's back before the move swiftly to the front, pushing her back. Stumbling back onto the bed, Tori gasped slightly as she felt her shirt unbutton half way down; the outlaw found this surprisingly easy since all the buttons were worn.

Her teeth grazed along Tori's neck, feeling as hoot pulses throbbed in between her legs. Jade wanted it then and there, and so did Tori. Within minutes the two had found their lips locked feverishly, bare bodies entangled with abandoned clothes lying scattered on the floor. Tori chuckled at the sudden realization that, well, she didn't rightly remember the impatient hands that tore their clothes away as she felt Jade's tongue caress her right nipple. "My God Jade..." she breathed, her voice much deeper and scratchy than what it normally is.

This only fueled Jade's desire as her hips started to slowly grind against Tori's. A deep sultry moan left the youngest Vega's throat as she felt her hips buck into Jade's. Their movements quicken, Jade gritting her teeth against Tori's shoulder, rebranding the mark from before as she felt nails digging on her back, scratching along the curves. As the bed creaked rhythmically, Jade unlatched her bite from the caramel skin, now an angry red, before she let out a near scream; Tori had started to tease her hardened nipples.

Within grinding motions the outlaw was sent over the edge trembling as the sheriff rode her own, listening to Jade's obscenities. Still numb from their individual shared climax, dark, heavy lidded eyes searched each other as sly grins met. Adrenaline still pumped through their veins through the hours after, leading them both into a quiet, settling sleep.

**. . .**

Brown eyes fluttered open as the warm light shone through the curtains which hung on the opposite side of the dresser. Smiling, Tori nuzzled into the crook of Jade's neck, leaving small pecks over the several marks she left the night before. "Good morning," Jade's voice rasped as she shifted around, grinning before giving Tori a kiss.

"Mornin'," the sheriff mumbled.

"You gonna go to town?" Jade asked tiredly.

"Think so... I'm gonna stay here for a bit though," the sheriff smiled, her arms holding Jade tighter.

"Sounds good," the outlaw murmured, her lips sealing in another gentle kiss. While the sheriff dozed through the calm hour, Jade's gaze remained fixed on an old picture frame beside the bed. By black and white trees stood a beaming man holding a young girl in his arms. He looked so happy in that picture, they both did. _And yet..._ Jade thought sadly to herself. Shaking her head slightly, she turned to nuzzle into Tori's chest, falling peacefully into a light doze. As time ticked by slowly, the sheriff got around and bade Jade a good morning before heading back off to town, stopping over to groom Pistol who rolled in the mud.

Trina, who needed to get some more food for the week ahead, joined Tori and followed her to the town. So Jade was left alone in the house to pull on her clothes and think to herself, weighing the options puzzling her mind. In the end, she wearily tipped her hat on her head and strode out the door, momentarily basking in the warm breeze before getting Pistol out from her stall.

Hooves crunched slowly against the ground below them as the black mare walked across, ears pointed back to acknowledge Jade's shaken hands. "I have to tell her Pistol. I just have to," she murmured quietly as the horse ran at a moderate canter.

Unknowing of her lover's distress, Tori sank into her chair, rubbing her forehead as she gazed over the papers. She hesitantly picked up a pen and started scrawling her signatures over the pieces, agreeing or disagreeing with the various proposals. The etching sound dug into her mind as she occasionally darted her gaze towards the door where she would here quiet scampering. Glaring at the inkblots, she had to rewrite some of them until the stack was moved on the opposite side of the desk.

Her stiff limbs popped as she stood up, stretching, before she strode out the door. The sheriff gazed around, wondering about as she made her way towards the back, her eyes catching shadows among the trees. "Jade," she barely whispered before checking both sides before jogging over. "Jade?"

"Tori," the outlaw hoarsely whimpered, feeling as Pistol left to find a better grazing spot. "I-I have to tell you something..."

"What?" the sheriff asked quietly, stepping towards the outlaw.

"I-I don't know how to," Jade shook her head, eyes watering as she felt Tori's gentle arms grip hers.

"I'm here Jade," she said calmly, giving Jade a slow, comforting kiss before a snarl was heard front the short distance.

Calm steps broke a branch as he stepped out, his fist balled as his knuckles bloomed white. "He was right," the deputy's teeth gritted as he glared at the two.

"T-Tori?" Jade whimpered quietly as she was reassured by the sheriff's tight grip. "Tori!" she felt scratch against her throat once again as she felt a hard force shove her away from the sheriff's grasp and several more, pinning her to her knees. The outlaw's attention flickered up as she saw Tori struggle in the two men's grasp while Beck Oliver crept from the shadows.

"Well, well... Look what we have here," he grinned, gold flashing as he chuckled, "Now Victoria, don't look at me like that! We were friends, why would you be friends with her when, ah ha..." Beck started laughing quietly as he gazed humorlessly at the widened eyes. "Didn't you know though?"

"Know what?" the sheriff spat, struggling with her grasp.

"Now let her go you two. And if _you_ move you'll have a nasty bullet enter your head," the man murmured emotionlessly as the other two let their grips slacken and pull away from Victoria. His eyes drew away from Jade's struggling body and over to the sheriff, "Now don't you want to know her name? I think it's important if you do..."

"What is he talking about?" brown eyes landed on Jade who gazed up mournfully.

"I'm Jade West," she whimpered, feeling as a clump quickly formed in her throat.

"Right, we all know that," he hissed savagely. "Not the name your parents gave you now is it?" A sly grin splayed across beck's thin lips as he watched Jade's limbs hung loosely as her head bowed down, gaze held onto Tori's. "No, Victoria... Her name is Jade West-Prewalskin."

Immediately images of cheers and drunken songs played in her mind, all crying out the day her father was shot and it was all to the glory of one man; a man who was searching for his runaway daughter. "Is this true?" she murmured hesitantly, her vision blurred.

"I am not part of the Prewalskin name," Jade hissed angrily, feeling as scorching heat flashed across her back, "But I wanted to tell you... You needed to know, not like this- _never_ like this." As the former mayor muttered a command, stepping out of the trees as he pulled the cloth over his mouth, Jade felt the two men's grips tighten and pull against her. "Tori, _Tori..._ Don't let them take me... _TORI!_ " the outlaw shrieked, tears streaming down her face as she watched Tori's blank expression sway.

All she could think of was her father, her raging lashes that twisted and snapped the rifles. All she could see was Prewalskin's daughter pull against the merciless force.

 _"VICTORIA!"_ rang in her ears as Jade was pulled away.

"JADE!" the sheriff snapped to her senses, her peacemaker pulled out as she remembered the pale emerald eyes gleaming as she laughed, as she gazed curiously at Tori, as they named her 'Tori' even. As they made love...

She quickly made to dart to the trees when a hand lashed out, shoving her back to the ground. "How-" the deputy sputtered, glaring at the sheriff with such force, "How can you be so sinful as to love a girl, never the less an outlaw, a _criminal_."

"She may be an outlaw, but she is no criminal," Tori spat, her elbows hoisting her torso up.

"You're a disgrace, to the badge and to the Vega name," Robbie's words tainted with a sudden loath.

"The badge is a disgrace to what I know," Tori growled, her heart hammering angrily.

"To hell with you," he hissed before fleeing from the trees, leaving the sheriff. The wind breathed quietly against her ears, whispering daunting torments to her mistake that lead Jade to a stone cold cell in the jail house. She shook violently as rattling breathes cried out. With the peacemaker held tightly in her right hand, Tori stood up and glared at the trees around her.

Her gaze, arm and bullet sped quickly, shooting through the air after a loud crack, whistling towards a flash of blue. Tori grimaced at the explosion of red as the bird fell to the ground, its shoulders bleeding freely while its lay splattered around the ground. The sheriff fell to her knees, the colt pistol hitting the ground harshly as she gripped the ground. " _Damn you to hell you blue jays- damn you all to hell,"_ she felt her throat throb after the words left her tongue.

Quiet steps padded their way towards her, gentle cool hands wrapping themselves around their sister. "They took her... They took her away and I let them," Tori whimpered, her body shaking as her face buried into the figure's chest.

"I know Victoria," hands brushed the sheriff's hair, "I know..."

"What do I do?"

"I-I don't rightly know that..." she whispered through strained tears, feeling as her sister sobbed into her shirt.


	10. Chapter 10

It was bitter, hard and _cold_. That's what the outlaw had concluded as she sat up against the wall, eyes closed, hands tied with rope that scratched her sensitive skin and the cloth that held her tongue. All this, all this feeling of the hard wood floor and the degrading walls were numb. It had hurt to feel the men drag her across town, to hear the taunts and shouts made her way by people she didn't recognize, blaming her for _everything_. But what left her for dead was the hesitant help from Tori; and when she did, she was immediately knocked down by a former friend. However, something still beat in her heart once she heard the shot; the shot that echoed the fury of her lover; the shot that bellowed the end to the blue birds' ways; the shot that called to save the mockingbird.

So Jade sat, waiting with a grazed, heavy heart with her eyes dry. She couldn't let tears even form, not when she had let them go already in front of _them._ Pale emerald eyes snapped open, her head turning to the side with her gaze down, ears straining towards the door. Steps lingered at the entranced for a moment before they landed in front of Jade, a cocky finger tapping against the bars as dark brown eyes pierced at stark emerald ones. "Looky here," Ryder grinned, "Look who finally got caught-"

"Back away!" a snarl erupted from the shadows, Beck's blind eye scorching the back of Ryder's neck as he woke from his light slumber. The outlaw's gaze dipped back down to the floor as she saw the white pearl disappear from the moon's rays as the man blinked, stepping out of the shadows enough to define his grim features. "Now who might you be?"

"Could say the same to you," the ranger raised his eyebrow passively.

A deep chuckle rattled out from the former mayor's lips as he cocked his head to the side, "Wait a minute... You're the ranger- Ryder."

"The one an' only, now who are you?" Daniels stood up, eyelevel to Beck's slouching figure.

"Beck Oliver," he hissed in a bored tone.

"Actually I have heard of you... The Black Rein? You're the leader ain't you?" Ryder's brows furrowed as he smirked. "Like your style..."

"Why thank you," Oliver muttered grimly, "Though she has been my catch from the start so get away from her..."

"Now what has she done? Can't say two counts of murder because, frankly, you're alive..."

"Indeed, but she has to pay for getting in my way."

"How so? Her deeds I mean..."

"Of mine I would say destroying my business. Set out a few herds of mine set for slaughter- _Didn't you?_ " he hammered against the bars, the metal ringing in Jade's ears as she cringed.

"Herds of what? Cattle?"

"Steeds."

"Sorry, don't get what you mean. Do you mean to say horses?"

"Naw Ryder," Beck grinned, canines flashing against the moonlight, "Steeds. Grazing horses don' make as good meat then steeds."

"You mean to say you kill innocent companions for meat?" Ryder snapped, "I'm sorry... I don't like what your means are Oliver."

"It pays good money- the best, better than gamblin'," Beck snapped, "And whose talkin'. Heard you beat someone with a whip to death."

"Of course I did. My philosophy, however played in that."

"And what would that be?"

"The innocent will lay untouched while the guilty who sinned lay in the mercy of the ranger; it just so happens I am not merciful," the ranger concluded with a sly smirk. "I have my ways, though even my mother say I'm a devil's child."

"Then what of the sheriff?" Beck spat.

"What of the sheriff? Hasn't done nothin' 'cept restrict my ways..."

"You hold a respect for the sheriff?"

"Sure do, though I won't admit it again Oliver," Ryder warned.

"Even when she slept with her?" a white eye glared towards Jade.

"That does change things," the ranger murmured.

"So? Will you help with our little sheriff then?"

"Only because she has sinned, on two accounts. But I will not obey you, nor will I ever work with you, you sick bastard," Ryder snapped. Backing away, his eyes piercing at Beck, he crept out of the jail house and into the night as drunken hollers bellowed the end of the chase. The end of the worry that Jade West would be among them.

"Hear that?" he purred as his peacemaker played with his fingers, "It's the bullet with your name on it."

**. . .**

The scorching liquid runs down her throat as she stumbles in the alleyway. With the bottle almost gone, she just shrugs and sends the rest down with the burning pit in her stomach. Her back slams against the wall as she slides down, eyes closed. Her breathe reeks or alcohol, although she couldn't care less, not with the throb still right under her breast. She lets out an angry growl before chucking the bottle on the other side, easily shattering it.

"Sheriff Vega?"

Tori's glare turns over to Mr. Harris who looks back curiously, concern in his eyes, "Shouldn't you be celebrating with the rest?"

"Celebrating what?"

"The outlaw's capture," he muttered, in front of the sheriff.

"No," she hissed sternly.

"What? Wh-"

"She's innocent." Andre looked at Tori, wearing a small frown.

"How do you know?"

"She told me; she showed me..."

"What? Sheriff Vega, what do you _mean?_ " he gasped.

"I've done some things..." she whispered, a knot in her throat. "Harris, I fell for her..."

"But-but that doesn't mean-"

" _I made love to her,_ " she glowered, "Twice now... And I want more." The man nodded carefully as he digested to what he was understanding to.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked, finding himself oddly calm. Tori closed her eyes for a few moments before she shifted quietly in her spot, unbuttoning the vest. Mr. Harris grew shocked by this; never has he seen the sheriff with her badge out before although now he looked and the gleaming gold was in her palm, dancing around stark naked.

She studied it with careful eyes, weighing the metal in her right hand. "Leave with her," she murmured quietly, "I'll break her out and just leave... That's it."

"Oh, o-okay then, well it's been good having you as a sheriff then," the man tipped his hat, shaking his hand with her before she stood up and headed off, looking back confidently. Andre remained where he was, taking the bottle to his lips before chuckling something, as if he finally understood. "Well that's somethin' right there."

**. . .**

It sat before her eyes as it had did for the past six years as her pledge. It gleamed mournfully, especially once the badge was left on the frame. She smiled a bit, still feeling the alcohol in her system and yet-and yet it didn't control her. Such a strange feeling that was, she thought to herself, _Can still feel the buzz but I can move in a straight line just fine..._

Her memories began chanting in her head as she revisited them, over and over again. The plaque shimmered almost as it bade Victoria its last 'Good bye'. So Tori stepped back, feeling the burning weight off her chest as she buttoned her vest and put on her hat. Striding out the door, she turned back, gazing around the room in the early morning hours. A small smile hung on her face, her eyes minding the room's existence while her thoughts watched as her father spoke his last words to her over and over again.

They seemed clearer now, however, than the ever did before... They had that sharp edge that she has been unknowingly searching for.

With one last quick look, the youngest West strode out the door and found herself standing next to Cheers and Pistol, who had been found standing by the stallion as she couldn't find Jade. As she pet her steed, however, Tori's attention flickered to the end of the street, by the train station and jail house. By the chanting mob feasting on their food; entertainment.

Slipping on the saddle, the woman frowned as she listened to the bark in the distance. "Now look around you," Beck growled as Jade collapsed to the ground once more, her ears ringing from all the drunken chants, "Nobody will miss your pretty face- _nobody_." He grinned as he puled out his peacemaker and waved it around carelessly, "There really should be a round for you but, to be frankly honest, it would be a waste of ammunition at the same time."

And so Jade stared helplessly at the barrel of the gun with bruises along her wrists, feeling as the faithful blades hidden on her side would be of no use, there were too many. "Please," she pleaded, "Don't do this..."

The red stallion cut through the rim of the crowd as the words reeled in her thoughts, pounding harder against everything. _"Your saying goodbye..." she had murmured through tears._

_"Yessum, and I have to do it. Victoria, listen, listen from a tired man..."_

She felt her hand crawl back to her left side as she watched as Jade's hand waver, Beck's crooked smile curling.

_"You may feel angry at me, I know you may hate me once the truth sinks in but..."_

_'No dad, I never really hated you,'_ her thoughts swarm as the small piece of leather was pushed away from the peacemaker, the barrel becoming free.

_"I love you, understand that this is my journey and not yours. You aren't me but a better version..."_

_'But of what? Of being the sheriff or of throwing away the badge?'_

The peacemaker was free from the holster in Tori's right hand, pointing at the scene. Some of the men surrounding her put their hands over their mouths for the warning shot.

_"Dawn, do you know why that's you middle name? It's to symbolize the power over people you hold; protect the ones you love Dawn. Even if it means throwing something away while at it..."_

His voice echoed in her mind as she pointed the barrel just to the right of her target, who was still basking in the sight of Jade pleading for her life.

_"Even if that means finally understanding my actions..." Tori's father spoke before he faded away._

"I understand now dad, I understand," she barely whispered, feeling as her index finger flexed, a loud crack erupting through the crowd, a whirling bullet head straight and met it's target; dead shot.

It was eerily silent as the crowd watched him collapse to the ground, his eyes rolling as hooves slowly crunched through the rest of the people. Jade stared at him, motionless, as she played back the blink; one blink and he was there, the end of her life and the next, he was gone, red bleeding through right over his heart.

Her gaze turned to her side, finding a stretched arm. She grasped the hand, giving Tori a small thank you before she was then jumping onto Pistol's back. Robbie, who had herd the shot, sprinted out from the side and glared at the fallen. " _SHOOT THEM BOTH GOD DAMN IT!"_ his bellow ceased the silence, sending both steeds bolting down the dirt road.

Ryder stood for a moment, his fingers fiddling with his horse's lead before deciding on one word: guilty. He jumped onto his horse and bellowed for his comrades, who had already started chasing after the two girls. "GET THEM BOTH!" Ryder snarled as his Appaloosa galloped with them.

Tori, who had been listening keenly to the steps behind, pulled out her peacemaker and aimed at the ground just before the other horse's feet. The sun felt nice on her skin, cool from the night's air as she fired multiple shots, Pistol and Cheers increasing their speeds with their ears pinned back while the line of horses halted, tossed their heads before bucking. Ryder, who had been the first to fall off, barked at the top of his voice, "BOTH OF YOUR HATS'LL BE MINE BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

As he climbed back on his horse, however, he squinted off to the distance, barely able to make out the difference between the two runaways and cacti. "Do we still go after them?" one of his men asked hesitantly.

"We could try but I know that we'll fail anyways; are horse's ain't fast enough for that stallion, or the mare," he muttered pointedly.

An hour later, Jade gazed up at the sky, her first thought ringing true in her ears. _'We're both free...'_ The two had made their way to the tree by the ravines, eager to get back to their hideout before the middle of the day. The horses, who grunted all throughout the way, needed to graze.

Tori stumbled off of Cheers, feeling the dirt under her knees and hands which shook terribly. "I-I just shot a man dead," she whispered, hoping that the truth would sit better if she said it aloud. It didn't, and she knew it would be a burden that would haunt her for the rest of her life. A burden, however, that would be overshadowed by the one who leaned against the tree, tears rimming her eyes as she watched Tori's disbelief.

The former sheriff stood, feeling as the numbing buzz still in her system make her legs grow weak, however it didn't stop her from stepping towards Jade. "I-I- Thank you Victoria," she murmured quietly.

"No... No, Victoria was the sheriff, the sheriff who let them take you; Tori is the one who loves you, the one that takes you away," she smiled gently, "I love you Jade, and I'll never let that happen again."

"I love you too Tori," she smiled, feeling as tears ran down her cheeks. Warm lips melted on her own, arms wrapping around her waist as she tan her hands through Tori's long hair, promptly knocking off the hat. The two chuckled before going back for more, even the knew full well that there would be more to come.

And that's just what happened. Throughout the rest of their lives they ran from Skull Canyon's clutches, escaping to several spots where their undying love would flourish in the nights spent. When traveling, they would manage to stop any other outlaws right in their tracks, using their bullets creatively though would never shoot one to end one. But that what they were; some people learned to adore them and some learned to hate them, there was no middle ground with the exception of few.

They were not criminals, no, but rather antiheros branded with a name that is debated whether or not they deserved it. Although, whenever things become hard to define, just give it a name. And that is exactly what the counties did.

Here is the story of the Bullet Rangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty... I copy and pasted this from FF so...if there's any mistakes, that's why. My younger self didn't edit all the way but I'd like to share how my writing has progressed. Hope you enjoyed!  
> :)


End file.
